


Normality

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent, F/F, The whole cast will show up at some point or another, There's no Amedot in the first chapter but trust me there's a ton of it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change can be fun, scary, and sometimes sad. This is the story of how Peridot gained a new form and came to like every part of it.<br/>(As of chapter 3 I increased the rating. The violence in that chapter really isn't that much worse than the show in my opinion but I just wanted to be safe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fun With "Shirts"

Steven walked into the barn and was greeted by an unfamiliar sight of a familiar Gem, Peridot. She’s digging through a chest while wearing a slightly faded red tanktop that is far too big on her.

“Hey Peridot,” Steven happily greeted her. “Sooooo what are you up to?”

Peridot jumped up in surprise letting out a started noise she then tried to compose herself. “Oh, uh, Steven…nothing! I’m not up to anything.”

Steven laughed at Peridot’s antics. “I see you’re trying out a new look today.” He then gasped with stars in his eyes. “Are you figuring out what you wanna look like as a Crystal Gem?”

“What? No,” Peridot replied side-eyeing Steven. “If you must know, _Steven _I happen to find your ‘shirts’ intriguing and was studying them.”__

__“Oh, that’s great too!” Steven grinned with his arms out. “I have lots of clothes you can try on!”_ _

__Steven is always thrilled when Peridot takes an interest in Earth things no matter how small and sometimes silly they are._ _

__“I will consider your offer but for now I will finish looking through this containment unit,” Peridot then returned to her rummaging. “Oh, and Steven. Don’t tell anyone about this!”_ _

__“Why not?”_ _

__“Because Gems don’t wear shirts we don’t need to,” Peridot then blushed and looks down at the floor. “And well… I hate to admit this **so don’t tell anyone** but I like wearing shirts. They feel…nice.”_ _

__Steven shrugged and said simply, “Amethyst eats because she likes how it feels; I don’t see anything wrong with you wearing clothes._ _

__A thoughtful noise is all Steven got in return. Sensing that he won’t get more conversation from Peridot he excused himself. But not before giggling quietly at the sight of Peridot resting a grey hat on her hair.  
________________________________________________________________ 

The next day Peridot showed up at the temple sans additional clothing and her diamonds. Steven let her in and smiled at the sight of her missing diamonds.  


__“Hello Steven,” Peridot calmly said.“I am done studying the ‘shirts’ in the barn. I would like to study the ones you own.”_ _

__“Right this way,” Steven cheerfully lead Peridot to his closet and opened it. “Knock yourself out!”_ _

__Peridot looked around the living area. “Are you the only one here?”_ _

__“Well, Amethyst is in her room but she’ll probably be in there a while,” Steven replied._ _

__An “excellent” is all Steven got in response before Peridot started her rummaging. After a couple minutes she turned to look at Steven with a puzzled and slightly disappointed expression. “Do you only own shirts in two colours?”_ _

__Steven rubbed the back of his neck, “I just really like pink I guess. If you keep looking you’ll probably find something.”_ _

__Peridot has now climbed all the way into the closet on her search. “So Peridot, I see your diamonds are gone.”_ _

__“Ah, yes, I gave it some thought and decided-ooo,” Peridot’s reply got cut off as she made an intrigued noise. She then continued with her voice slightly muffled. “that because I am no longer loyal to Yellow Diamond I should remove them.” She then continued with her voice clearer. “But I still don’t want to wear a star.”_ _

__Peridot exited the closet wearing a dark blue hoodie and smile. “This shirt requires further study.”_ _

__“Aw Peri, that looks great on you,” Steven said barely resisting the urge to call her cute._ _

__Peridot blushed at this, “uh, thanks.”_ _

__Inspiration lit up Peridot’s face and she put her tape recorder in her pocket. Having never experienced pockets before she was filled with glee and ran to the kitchen. She pulled a stool up to the counter, climbed it and stuffed the pack of straws Pearl gave her to reduce the amount of chewed pens and pencils littering the temple into her pocket._ _

__“It has built-in storage!” Peridot exclaimed._ _

__“That hoodie looks good on you Peri.”_ _

__Peridot looked down at the new voice and her face turned bright blue when she saw Amethyst. “Amethyst!” She shouted far louder than necessary. She then cleared her throat. “Thanks… When did you exit your room?”_ _

__“When you were in the closet,” Amethyst replied leaning on the counter. “Sounded like you were having fun.”_ _

__“Amethyst you **can’t** tell anyone about this,” Peridot pleaded._ _

__This threw the other Gem off. “Why? We’ve all worn clothes dude. Nothin’ to be embarrassed about.” That last sentence uttered with Amethyst casually tossing her hand back._ _

__The put Peridot more at ease. The three spent the rest of the day watching TV in Steven’s room. Pearl and Garnet eventually returned. Pearl didn’t pay Peridot much mind and Garnet just glanced at the sight with a small smile.  
_________________________________________________________________ _

__After Steven went to bed Peridot ventured into the washroom and pulled her tape recorder out of her pocket and began._ _

__“Log date, 9 17 2  
Steven allowed me to study his 'shirts’ which I have now learned are called 'clothes’ unless it’s on your upper half, how confusing. A breath. During my search through his closet I found a 'hoodie.’ I feel this is one of Earth’s better inventions. Not only is it comfortable, it has built-in storage!_ _

__Also, Amethyst complimented me and assured me that my concerns that stem from from my interest in Earth-clothing are not justified. This put me more at ease but I’m still not sure I want Jasper and Lazuli to find out about it.  
Lazuli will no doubt find some way to make me miserable using this information. As for Jasper; as previously stated I feel that it is best that I ease her into Earth-study._ _

__I hope her mind can change like mine did._ _

__Peridot, end log.”_ _


	2. Makeshift Limb Enhancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot misses the familiarity of her limb enhancers. The weight, the height, the feel of metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is significantly longer than the first chapter. I plan on making the chapters from here on out around this length.

"It'd be a lot easier if you just let me do it," Jasper said shaking her head at the sight of Peridot climbing a shelf.

 

She looked at Jasper (even on a shelf she had to look up slightly) "When I told you what I wanted you gave me a blank stare."

 

Jasper sighed. "That shelf is going to fall on you and I don't want to hear **you** whine about it."

 

Peridot pondered for a moment and swallowed her pride. "Can you put me on your shoulder?"

 

"Sure," Jasper shrugged and plopped Peridot on her shoulder. She started walking along the shelves. "So why haven't you built new limb enhancers? I know you can and there's no way you actually like being so shrimpy."

 

"Do you honestly think my relationship with the Crystal Gems is strong enough for them to let me do that," Peridot stated. "Steven and Amethyst, sure. But Pearl and Garnet? There's no way!"

 

"You seem pretty close to me," Jasper stated simply. "Just tell them you want to, dummy."

 

Peridot let out an irritated noise and smacked the side of Jasper's head. She disliked the fact that Jasper had a point.

 

* * *

 

"And that is why I would like to build new limb enhancers," Peridot concluded her long-winded speech and gave the Crystal Gems a nervous smile.

 

"I don't see why not," Pearl said. "I can even help you if you want.

 

"Just be careful," was all Garnet said.

 

Amethyst was strangely quiet the whole time. "Yeah, go for it."

 

* * *

 

"Hey, careful with that!" Peridot shouted at Jasper who just dumped a pile of parts on the ground.

 

A "humph" is all Peridot got in response. The giant then walked up to Peridot who was drawing up blueprints. She studied them for a bit. "So you just plan on making yourself taller?" She asked with mild amusement in her voice.

 

Peridot put her hands on her hips and glared up at Jasper. "I also plan on adding a blaster. I just haven't drawn it up yet."

 

"Looks complicated."

 

This simple statement unfortunately for Jasper, got Peridot to start ranting and thoroughly explaining the blueprints. Centuries of working with Peridot have taught Jasper that once she gets going she will not stop until she's gone over everything at least thrice. About halfway through Jasper sat down with her eyes glazed over.

 

"-so it really isn't that complicated at all," Peridot finally concluded. "But admittedly I am stuck on the fingers. However, a skilled technician such as myself shouldn't be for long. Nyahaha."

 

* * *

 

Several days later Peridot is pacing around the living area of the temple her hair looking disheveled and bags under her eyes. Amethyst let out a sigh from her spot on the couch.

 

"You should take a nap; you're a mess Peri," Amethyst said patting the cushion next to her.

 

Peridot stopped her pacing and threw up her hands. "Gems don't-"

 

"Yeah, I know," Amethyst interrupted. "Gems don't need to sleep. You say that every time but you always end up drooling all over me."

 

Peridot let out a small grumble and grabbed her dark blue hoodie out of the closet and put it on. A new habit she developed due to the feel of the soft cloth relaxing her. She then sat next to Amethyst.

 

"So what's eating you?" Amethyst asked putting her arm around Peridot's shoulders.

 

Peridot let out a sigh. "I'm having trouble designing my arm attachments. The leg extensions weren't any trouble at all; I'm quite proud of them." She smiled but it soon faded. "I don't want to sacrifice my dexterity but Earth's technology is... limited."

 

Peridot's mind started racing again. Amethyst gently pulled off Peridot closer to her and removed her visor. She placed it to the side and kissed Peridot on her gem causing her to giggle.

 

"You'll figure it out," Amethyst assured Peridot then started to gently rub the part of her forehead where gem and skin meet. At first Peridot fussed but soon gave into the soothing sensation. She let out a contented sigh and curled up against the other Gem.

 

Not long afterwards the two were asleep. Amethyst snoring with her arm across Peridot's upper arm, Peridot drooling on Amethyst's chest with her arms around her waist.

 

* * *

 

Steven and Jasper returned from their trip to Funland they looked at the scene on the couch. Steven tickled pink and Jasper feeling a bit uncomfortable at the sight of two Gems of two different types so close with their gems just an inch away from touching.

 

"They're happy, Amethyst makes Peridot happy, there's nothing wrong with this," Jasper thought thousands of years of conditioning causing her to sometimes need to remind herself that Earth is different and she needs to keep an open mind. She just kept staring.

 

Steven, however, took out his phone and with a huge smile and small "aww" took a picture to immortalize the rare moment of a display of affection from Peridot.

 

The sound of the camera woke the sleeping couple, Peridot looked up and her whole face was overcome by a blue blush. She quickly sat up with her eyes wide. Amethyst was slightly disappointed by this reaction but understands that Peridot is uncomfortable with public displays of affection. She hopes one day she will be okay with it.

 

"Peridot, your eyes are so pretty,” Steven said with a smile at seeing the technician’s dark steel blue eyes for the first time.

 

This both confused and embarrassed Peridot who motioned for Amethyst to return her visor. “Every peridot has eyes like mine.”

 

“Doesn’t make ‘em less nice,” Amethyst said giving Peridot a cheesy smile as she hands over the visor.

 

Grumbling Peridot put her visor back on. She’s looking and feeling considerably better after her nap, hair in its normal shape, eye bags gone.

 

“So how was Funland?” Amethyst asked leaning forward. “How much did Jasper break?”

 

“Nothing! In fact, I won a prize,” Jasper said in a huff.

 

She held out a plastic tiger head on a stick. The head’s mouth is open with a string running from a hook inside it to a trigger at the bottom. she pulled this trigger and its mouth opened and closed.

 

Peridot watched this action and suddenly.

 

“THAT’S IT!”

 

She has now jumped up with a huge grin on her face. “Tension! I can use tension to control my fingers!”

 

She quickly ran up to Steven’s room, grabbed pens and paper and started drawing up blueprints for her new arm attachments leaving a bewildered group behind.

 

Peridot quickly returned face glowing with excitement and inspiration. “Jasper! We need to pick up supplies. Let’s go!”

 

Peridot shedding her hoodie ran to the door dancing with impatience as Jasper slowly followed.

 

* * *

 

It is getting late at the barn and Peridot is working on her arm attachments surrounded by metal, belts, rubbed and other pieces of scrap. She’s threading wire through some connected tubes with a straw hanging out of her mouth.

 

Lapis walked past the completed leg extensions. They look very similar to the old pair except for the seams making room for the ankle articulation, belts to hold them in place and welding lines.

 

She came up to Peridot and placed down a lantern. “How’s it going?”

 

“Fine, now that I figured out how to make the fingers I’m back on schedule,” Peridot replied still hard at work.

 

A glint caught Lapis’ eye and upon closer inspection she saw it was a mirror. “What’s this for?”

 

Peridot looked where Lapis is pointing. “A blaster. I need to a way to defend myself after all. Want me to explain how it works?”

 

“Does it involve Gems?” Lapis asked giving Peridot a dirty look.

 

“Just me,” Peridot awkwardly joked.

 

The joke got no response but Lapis’s expression did lighten up a bit. “Okay. so, how does it work?” _Be civil for Steven._

 

Lapis had no idea what she just did. Peridot immediately went into a long rant about the mechanics, how lenses and reflections are involved, how it collapses into the cuff, each item further elaborated on with points to the blueprints. Lapis almost immediately tuned her out and nearly left out of boredom a few times.

 

When Peridot finally finished all Lapis said was “I see” before she returned to the barn.

 

Peridot considered this interaction with Lapis a success.

 

* * *

 

The morning light just started to filter into the barn. Jasper from the loft heard the sound of metal against wood. The collisions started off largely spaced apart but got more and more rapid.

 

“Jasper! Jasper! Jasper!”

 

Jasper chuckled at the familiar excitement. Peridot’s head popped into the loft her face, her face taken over by a huge goofy grin. She finished her climb and ran up to Jasper to show off her brand-new limb enhancers.

 

Trying and failing to contain her excitement Peridot did jazz-hands at Jasper. Her new arm attachments bear and uncanny resemblance to her old ones. The fingers are attached to a track in the black cuff controlled by tension moving slightly clunkier than her old ones and also her own projected fingers. The arm attachments are held on by belts which wrap around her upper bicep.

 

Jasper studied Peridot from head-to-toe taking in her re-enhanced height. “They look good.”

 

“Of course they do,” Peridot stood proudly. “I based them off of my old set.”

 

Peridot then sat down next to Jasper. "Thank you for convincing me to do this.”

 

“Please, your stubborn behind would’ve done it eventually,” Jasper said pointing at Peridot. “Surprised you haven’t run off to show Amethyst.”

 

Peridot let out a small laugh. “It’s early so Amethyst is probably still asleep. Trust me, I want to.”

 

Jasper and Peridot spent the morning watching TV together.

 

* * *

 

Peridot walked along the beach and Steven and Lapis are building sand castles. hearing the heavy footsteps Steven looked up at Peridot with amazement.

 

“Whoa! Your new limb enhancers look really cool!” he then turned to Lapis. “Don’t they look cool?”

 

An unenthusiastic “yeah” is all Steven got in response.

 

This dulled Peridot’s excitement slightly. “So Steven, is Amethyst up yet?” 

 

“Yep,” Steven replied cheerfully.

 

Peridot waved “goodbye” to the pair and ran straight to the temple. As soon as she entered she was greeted by Pearl who was reading the original blueprints.

 

“Good afternoon,” Pearl greeted. “I was looking over your design. I trust you fixed the flaws.”

 

Peridot gave Pearl and confused look. “Flaws?”

 

“Yes, flaws. The materials you have to work with simply aren’t strong enough to contain the energy.”

 

“I did my calculations _Pearl_   I know what I’m doing,” Peridot with some slight difficulty put her hands on her hips. She still hasn’t adjusted to the new length of her lower arms. But she has adjusted to being eye-to-eye with Pearl again.

 

Pearl put her hand on her forehead. “At least tell me you ran some tests.”

 

“Not yet,” Peridot admitted. “I just wanted to show everybody how well my fingers turned out.” She then wiggled her fingers with a smug smile.

 

Pearl sighed. “Alright. Just be sure to run some tests.”

 

“I will,” Peridot said halfway up the steps. When she spotted Amethyst lounging on Steven’s bed her pace greatly sped up.

 

“Yo,” Amethyst waved. “Back to your bad old self huh?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t really call myself ‘bad,’” Peridot replied sitting down next to Amethyst.

 

Amethyst laughed. “Same old Peri.”

 

Peridot was confused. “You didn’t think this” she motioned to her limb enhancers “would change me? Did you?” She then placed her hand on Amethyst’s knee. She wishes she could feel Amethyst right now.

 

Amethyst patted the metal-encased arm. “A little.” She admitted. “I know, it’s dumb.”

 

“A little,” Peridot patted Amethyst’s knee. She _really_ wishes she could feel Amethyst. “Hang on.”

 

Peridot lifted her hand from Amethyst’s knee and started fumbling with the strap to her arm attachment. Eventually she gave in and got it started with her teeth. After that it went a lot more smoothly. Limb enhancers discarded on the floor Peridot put her hand back on Amethyst’s knee.

 

“I can somewhat understand your concern,” Peridot looks Amethyst in the eye. “I am different from how I was when we first met. But my base personality is unchanged.” She shrugged. “I just had to hide my true nature on Homeworld.”

 

This new info both relieved and saddened Amethyst. Not knowing what to say she picked up one of Peridot’s leg extensions.

 

“Geeze, Peri, how do you walk with this thing on?”

 

Peridot softly laughed. “It is a little tricky; Earth alloys are not nearly as light as Homeworld’s alloys but I can still manage.”

 

“You did a good job on these,” Amethyst said now inspecting an arm attachment.

 

“Thanks, I’m quite proud of them.”

 

“You should be,” Amethyst smiled and bumped her fist on Peridot’s shoulder. “You really are a wonder nerd.”

 

Time passed between them and Peridot put her limb enhancers back on with some help from Amethyst. The two spread out on the bed together Amethyst watching TV, Peridot reading a book.

 

* * *

 

“Log date, 9 21 2

 

My new limb enhancers are a success! They are unfortunately more cumbersome than my old ones but I can adjust.

 

Amethst’s odd behaviour when I mentioned my plans to build them was because she was concerned that I would go back to my old ways. I assured her it was fine and she’s back to her usual behaviour pattern.

 

I miss being able to feel things. I didn’t anticipate this.

 

But overall,

 

I feel like myself again.

 

Peridot, end log.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too confident about how I described the limb enhancers. Here's a picture I drew of them:  
> http://kujo1597.tumblr.com/post/138576409731/just-some-makeshift-limb-enhancers-i-scribbled-out


	3. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big one in multiple senses of the word! I'm quite happy with how this turned out.

The last week had been very uneventful. It took some time for everybody to readjust to the sight of Peridot with limb enhancers. She certainly turned heads around Beach City. Overall Peridot’s mood had been at its best in a long time.

 

One night after Steven went to bed and Peridot came out of the washroom after finishing updating her log Pearl nearly speared her in the darkness of the room.

 

“Who’s there?” Pearl said with force summoning her spear.

 

Peridot let out a startled noise. “Pearl! It’s me!” She raised her hands in-front of her face.

 

Pearl dismissed her weapon with her cheeks tinted teal. “Oh, sorry Peridot. I guess I’m still adjusting.” She laughs.

 

Peridot growled in annoyance.

 

She then knocked on the temple door and Amethyst’s room opened. Peridot stepped in and walked to the mattress they spend so much time talking and cuddling on.

 

“Her Per,” Amethyst casually waved while lying down.

 

“Hi Amethyst,” Peridot waved back and then sat down on the mattress.

 

Peridot snorted. “Guess who just tried to skewer me.”

 

“Did she really?” Amethyst then sat up. “Well, I guess P has been a bit on edge lately. Something about her knightly gut feelings… I dunno.”

 

Peridot put her fingers on her chin and made a thoughtful noise. “Does this happen often?”

 

Amethyst shrugged. “I haven’t seen it before; Garnet probably has though.”

 

Amethyst then went back to her original position and patted next to her. “C'mon, let’s just zone out with the ol’ boob-tube.”

 

Peridot crawled onto the spot and curled up. After some careful maneuvering her arms ended up wrapped around Amethyst’s waist.

 

Amethyst laughed softly. “It’s still kinda weird being smaller than you.”

 

“Hm?” This threw Peridot off. “Would you… prefer it if I removed my limb enhancers?”

 

“No, no, well, maybe you can sometimes?”

 

Peridot shrugged. “Sure, but can I keep them on this time? I’m already comfortable.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Amethyst replied.

 

The two lost themselves in a movie marathon. By the time it finished twelve hours had passed.

 

The pair emerged from Amethyst’s room and noticed the unusually yellow sky but neither paid it much mind. After confirming the room was otherwise empty Peridot leaned down and gave Amethyst a kiss.

 

“I’m going to do some work at the barn.”

 

“Kay, have fun,” Amethyst said slightly disappointed that Peridot was leaving so soon.

 

The two waved at each other and Peridot made her way to the barn growing slightly concerned by the unusual colour of the sky.

 

* * *

 

Peridot was welding what to anybody else would look like a pile of scrap when Jasper came up to her.

 

“Peridot, is the sky supposed to be this colour?” Jasper asked jabbing her thumb at the progressively more golden sky.

 

Peridot removed both of her visors and looked up. “No, I’ve never seen the sky this colour before. Perhaps it’s a weather anomaly?”

 

Jasper crossed her arms. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

“Amethyst said that Pearl has been ‘on edge’ lately,” Peridot said putting her visors back in place.

 

Jasper grumbled. “I’m going to the temple. You better make sure that blaster’s functional.”

 

Peridot waved her hand dismissively. “Yeah I will.”

 

Jasper grunted and left. Peridot returned to her welding.

 

* * *

 

When Jasper arrived the Crystal Gems were discussing the possible reasons for the sky’s odd colour. They turned when they heard Jasper’s grunt as she squeezed through the door.

 

“So, I take it the sky’s not supposed to be like this.”

 

The group discussed battle tactics for several minutes then Steven and Lapis walked through the door.

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Steven’s smile fell when he saw the concerned group.

 

He knew something was wrong.

 

* * *

 

A few hours had passed, the sky had turned a very vibrant gold. A large golden spaceship could be seen all throughout Beach City. Mayor Dewey’s van went around town playing a message telling the citizens to evacuate.

 

The Crystal Gems with the exception of Peridot lined up on the beach looking up at the sky in fear and anticipation. Jasper ran off to the barn to tell Peridot about the ship.

 

* * *

 

Jasper pulled herself up onto the loft and spotted Peridot completely engrossed in her show.

 

“Peridot!” Jasper shouted. “Yellow Diamond is here!”

 

Peridot jumped up and whipped her head around to take a look out the window, her eyes wide. She stammered completely unable to form words.

 

“PERIDOT!”

 

She turned around. “She’s here **now**?!”

 

Peridot wrapped her arms around her stomach, face completely twisted by terror nearly collapsing right there.

 

“You need to get out of here!” Jasper shouted.

 

Peridot swallowed her fear. “No, I need to be there. I _want_ to be there. I know it’s illogical but I want to be by their side for this.”

 

Jasper took in a breath. “Okay, I’ll take you there. But your limb enhancers slow you down so I need to carry you. Is that alright?”

 

Peridot nodded and Jasper picked her up and ran out of the barn. Peridot took out her tape recorder.

 

“You’re doing this **now**?” Jasper yelled surprised.

 

“Yes, I need to,” Peridot started recording what she feels may be her final log.

 

* * *

 

The pair joined the others on the beach. Jasper put Peridot down and she ran up to Amethyst then looked up at the sky in fear.

 

“Peridot,” Garnet’s voice started. “Can you tell us anything about this ship?”

 

“She-” Peridot then composed herself. “She is a diamond so her ship is the most advanced on Homeworld.” Peridot swallowed. “Hundreds of Gems can fit on this ship; the majority will be soldiers. Assuming of course, she brought an army with her. Your weapons were ineffective against my ship so don’t bother.” She took a nervous breath. “The ship is equipped with powerful blasters and can release a pulse of energy that destabilizes all the Gems in the vicinity.”

 

Peridot nearly collapsed after her explanation her eyes haunted. The full realization of her position just hit her.

 

Amethyst put her hand on Peridot’s shoulder and forced a smile. “Hey, we’ll get through this, we always do.”

 

This did not help.

 

Connie arrived on the beach with Rose’s sword in hand. Steven ran up to her.

 

“Connie! It’s too dangerous!” He grabbed her shoulders. “You have to get out of here!”

 

“Steven, this is the moment I trained for,” she said. “This is my planet too, I’m going to protect it with you!”

 

With tears in his eyes Steven tried to convince Connie to leave.

 

But it was too late; Yellow Diamond’s ship had landed.

 

“Get ready,” Garnet said summoning her gauntlets. The others followed suit.

 

The door to the ship opened and Yellow Diamond stepped out. She looked at the ragtag group and shook her head. “ _This_ is the reason I came? _These_ are the Gems that stopped my Cluster? What a waste of my time.”

 

“Yellow Diamond,” Garnet’s voice filled the beach. “Leave this planet at once!”

 

“Why should I? I am a diamond.” She glared.

 

“There’s nothing left for you on this planet, my diamond,” Jasper said with a salute. “There’s no tactical benefit to fighting.”

 

“I don’t care,” Yellow Diamond said coldly then snapped her fingers. Nearly three hundred grey versions of Jasper poured out of the ship each with their own unique weapon, varying hairstyles and gem placements.

 

“These grey quartz soldiers can easily wipe you out.” Yellow Diamond motioned to her army. “Just give in peacefully and save me the trouble.”

 

“NEVER!” Pearl shouted. “Rose Quartz gave everything for this planet! We won’t just give it to you!”

 

“Fine then,” Yellow Diamond signaled for her army to attack.

 

And they did.

 

* * *

 

The beach was completely taken over by the battle, the original members of the Crystal Gems spread out struggling against their own groups of quartz soldiers.

 

As the battle waged on Peridot had taken a step back with a sinking feeling in her gut as she watched Amethyst fend off grey quartz after grey quartz.

 

“I shouldn’t have procrastinated,” Peridot thought watching the others struggle.

 

Her eyes drifted over to Jasper who was doing a commendable job of punching and headbutting her fellow soldiers. Lapis was doing just fine too, creating water clones, bonds, and hands with no signs of slowing down.

 

That is, until a quartz snuck up on her and grabbed her from behind leaving her open to attack from the others. Pearl intervened with a laser shot from her spear hitting the quartz who had Lapis in her grasp. After being let go and poofing the quartz Lapis gave Pearl a small nod.

 

Yellow Diamond watched this scene with satisfaction.

 

The struggle continued and Garnet gave the command for the Crystal Gems to fuse into Alexandrite. The newly fused Gem tore through the soldiers with her wrecking ball and breathed fire on any enemy who closed the gap.

 

Steven and Connie were barely holding their own against the enemy army. Jasper noticed this and with a “cover me” to Lapis ran over to the duo with Alexandrite’s arrows helping pick off quartzes.

 

Yellow Diamond saw this weak link and started to approach them.

 

“Oh no! Steven!” Peridot shouted. Her mind then raced. _“Should I risk it? What if Pearl is right?! How could I have gotten so wrapped up in fun?!”_

 

“Connie!” Steven shouted snapping Peridot out of her panic. All she could see was Connie with blood on her face, Jasper and Alexandrite still a ways away, and Yellow Diamond quickly drawing nearer.

 

“I have to do something!”

 

The fingers of Peridot’s right arm attachment folded back and a blaster telescoped out her fingers then gripped the sides securing it. A green glow emanated and grew brighter and brighter until

 

##  **BANG**

 

And a horrifying scream.

 

Peridot gripped her right arm with her left. Her right arm had deep burns running all down it, from her lower bicep and tricep all the way down to her fingertips. The funnel shape of her arm attachment caused flames to erupt from the elbows the only places not getting burned were where the straps lay. The most damage part was Peridot’s palm where the bulk of the explosion had been. There was a round burn covering most of it.

 

Adrenaline no-longer held Peridot on her feet. Shaking she fell to her knees with anger all over her face.

 

She was angry at herself.

 

This moment had caught Yellow Diamond’s attention who then approached Peridot and the remnants of her arm attachment.

 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding,” Yellow Diamond now stood above Peridot. She sneered at the limb enhancers Peridot had cobbled together. “Pathetic.”

 

Yellow Diamond lifted Peridot up by the collar with just one finger the little Gem let out a fear and pain filled yelp.

 

“Peridot!” Jasper shouted as she barreled through the soldiers her pace quickening knowing and dreading what will surely come next.

 

Yellow Diamond smirked and summoned her sword and turned towards Jasper. She then looked Peridot right in the eye and rammed her sword right through Peridot’s stomach. Peridot sharply inhaled then turned into a green cloud. Her remaining enhancers fell into the sand.

 

Yellow Diamond wiped off her hands and started back towards Steven and Connie.

 

The rage caused by what happened with Peridot gave Jasper the energy to reach the pair first leaving a large grey cloud of soldiers behind her. Alexandrite was not far behind, lower mouth yelling with rage.

 

“Out of my way, soldier,” Yellow Diamond said. “If you do this your punishment will be far less severe.”

 

“No,” Jasper stood defiantly in-front of Yellow Diamond. “Steven, Connie, go into the temple.”

 

Steven nodded and the pair made their way to his home.

 

 **“Out of my wa-”** Yellow Diamond was interrupted by a hit from Alexandrite’s hammer. She flew across the beach.

 

Alexandrite and Jasper quickly ran after her. Yellow Diamond picked herself up and re-summoned her weapon. The three struggled against each other. Jasper’s well placed hits to Yellow Diamond’s knees gave Alexandrite the openings she needed to land hits with her hammer. But Yellow Diamond was no slouch either! She eventually stabbed Jasper with her sword poofing the quartz and knocked Alexandrite off balance enough to run to her ship.

 

Lapis stood in-front of it. “You threatened Steven.” She coldly said. “Let’s see how you do against yourself.” She then made a water clone of Yellow Diamond.

 

The diamond and her clone fought blow-to-blow leaving the Gem exhausted and battered. This went on until a peridot jammed a destabilizer into Lapis’ back.

 

“My diamond! Get on the ship!”

 

Yellow Diamond complied and limped onto the ship. The hatch closed behind her and the peridot. It then took off.

 

“Get back here!” Alexandrite’s lower mouth roared.

 

She then split apart leaving three exhausted Gems. Amethyst was furious, Garnet cautious, and Pearl glanced between the temple and the ship.

 

A yellow-green light flooded the beach and the forms of the three defiant Gems fell apart.

 

Steven saw this unfold from inside the house. After his body stopped its seizing he and Connie started towards the beach.

 

The ship fired a barrage of lasers littering the beach leaving flames and glass in their wake. It then vanished from sight.

 

Steven, who had shielded himself and Connie ran to where his family had been.

 

His run was interrupted by a yell.

 

“Connie!”

 

It had been Dr. Maheswaran.

 

She ran up to Connie and pulled her into a hug. “Don’t you **ever** run off like that again!”

 

She then pulled back and examined the cut above Connie’s left eyebrow. “You need stitches!”

 

“That’s not important right now, mom,” Connie pulled away from her mother and joined Steven who had just finished picking up the original Crystal Gems.

 

He gently cradled them in his shirt.

 

* * *

 

“Log date: 9 29 2

 

Jasper had just told me that Yellow Diamond has arrived. Against my better judgement I agreed to come to the temple with her.

 

I want to be by Amethyst’s side for this. I don’t know what will happen, I just get the feeling I need to be by Amethyst’s side.

 

I hate to admit this but.

 

I’m scared.”

 

“We’re all scared kiddo.”

 

_The log falls silent._

 

“We should be arriving soon. In the event that this is my last log I just want to say this, The first three quarters of my stay on Earth were **unbearable** but the last quarter has been the most enjoyable part of my existence. Normally I don’t indulge in such superstitions but I ask the stars that Earth will be safe.

 

This planet shouldn’t suffer because I told off my diamond.

 

Peridot, end log.”


	4. Patience and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to pick up the pieces left by Yellow Diamond's arrival.

A somber mood hung over the group in the kitchen. Steven gently placed the Gems on the island.

 

“So what happened here?” Priyanka asked.

 

Steven and Connie retold the night’s events. Priyanka’s face filled with concern and she leaned back onto the counter.

 

She glanced at the island. “So these jewels are Steven’s family?” She now fully understood _why_ Steven was so upset. “How long until they return?”

 

Steven fiddled with his hands. “Well, it depends. Amethyst usually doesn’t take that long but Pearl took two weeks once. Not sure about the rest.”

 

Priyanka inhaled and thought a moment. “Steven, after I treat Connie I’ll come back and stay here until your father arrives.”

 

This cheered Steven up a little. “Okay, I’m gonna go clean up the beach; there’s a lot of soldiers there.”

 

Steven was just about to walk out when he remembered something. “Oh yeah.” He walked up to Connie and licked his thumb. “Sorry Connie.”

 

He went to press his thumb against Connie’s wound and Priyanka pulled her back. “What are you doing? That’s unsanitary!”

 

“No mom, it’s okay. Steven has healing powers.”

 

Priyanka reluctantly let Steven press his slobbery thumb against Connie’s cut, she watched carefully. The slobber seemed to glisten. When it touched the cut it instantly healed not leaving a trace.

 

Steven smiled. “There, all better.”

 

Steven and Connie stepped out onto the beach. He sighed at all the damage. All the broken gems, all the soldiers. Thankfully Connie offered to help him clean them up.

 

While surveying the damage Steven saw a handful of soldiers who had already reformed. They ran away at the sight of the pair.

 

Steven and Connie tackled separate ends of the former battlefield gathering up gems and shards so Steven could bubble them in a group. He knew he’d get too tired doing it any other way.

 

Priyanka watched them from the house still processing the night’s events when she saw a red glow from the corner of her eye.

 

“STEVEN!”

 

Priyanka turned around at the yell and saw an unfamiliar(to her) small red and very concerned Gem.

 

“Dr. Maheswaran!” She shouted looking desperate. “Have you seen Steven?!”

 

“He’s on the-” before Priyanka could finish Ruby bolted out the door. Priyanka followed her stopping on the deck.

 

On the beach Ruby tackled Steven with a huge hug and tears in her eyes. When she finally stopped crushing Steven with love Ruby introduced herself to Connie.

 

After they were done Steven and Ruby got to work bubbling gems and shards.

 

“Hey, you two did great back there, I’m proud of you,” Ruby spoke as she formed another bubble. She then let out a small laugh. “But also really terrified when Yellow Diamond came up to you. I’m glad you’re safe.”

 

“I hope we never have to do _that_ again,” Steven said, Connie nodded.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Ruby said. She knew they likely would.

 

When they finished the went into the house.

 

* * *

 

When Greg walked through the door he immediately ran up to Steven and gave him a crushing hug.

 

“I was so worried!” Greg was on the verge of crying. “Then I saw the lasers! And!” He couldn’t hold it together at this point.

 

This got Steven crying too. The others left the room to give the father and son some privacy.

 

“Hey thanks for helping with everything,” Ruby rubbed the back of her neck. “You can probably go now. Me and Greg can handle things from here. Sapphire or Amethyst should be back soon too.”

 

“It wasn’t a problem at all,” Priyanka said shaking Ruby’s hand. “If you need anything give me or my husband a call.”

 

The mother and daughter went home. Connie didn’t really want to leave Steven. Even though her mother was present Connie gave Steven a big hug goodbye.

 

* * *

 

Over the next week all of the Crystal Gems reformed. That is, except for Peridot. Sapphire returned soon after the Maheswarans left, Amethyst and Jasper the next day. Lapis, after three, and Pearl after six.

 

Steven checked on Peridot who he had placed nestled on top of her favourite hoodie. Overall his mood was much better but he was still concerned about her.

 

He looked up when Garnet came into the kitchen. “Hey Garnet, can you use your future vision to see when Peridot comes back?”

 

Garnet pushed up her visor. “Sorry Steven, not even I can tell when a Gem will return.” She then placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, she’ll be back.”

 

* * *

 

Another week had passed.

 

Connie came over for a visit and to catch up on her sword fighting lessons. The original Crystal Gems were talking in the burning room. 

 

Connie and Steven were preparing a snack in the kitchen.

 

“So, Peridot isn’t back yet, huh?” Connie noticed the gem on the island.

 

“No, some Gems can take a while but she should be back soon,” Steven then had a concerned and confused expression. “But it’s weird, I’m not allowed to be alone with her.”

 

Connie thought a moment. “Can anything bad happen when a Gem goes into their gem?”

 

Steven shrugged. “I dunno. A lot of the monsters we fight used to be Gems so… maybe?”

 

“Have you ever asked the Gems about it?”

 

“Every time I ask them about Peridot they just pat me on the head and tell me she’ll be back soon,” Steven closed his sandwich with a small sigh.

 

* * *

 

“Garnet, I’m very concerned,” Pearl said resting her chin on her hand. “You saw what happened to Peridot. What if she’s corrupted?”

 

“There is a very good chance of that,” Garnet replied. “But there is also a good chance that Peridot will be fine.”

 

“Aw P, have some faith in Peridot,” Amethyst spoke up. “She’s pretty tough. Besides,” Amethyst temporarily lost her sunny demeanor. “that’s why we won’t let Steven be alone with her…”

 

“But,” Pearl panicked. “None of us are with him right now! What if she comes back corrupted and attacks him?! Yes, Connie’s there but what if she catches them off guard?”

 

“Pearl, they’re fine, she’s not coming back while we’re in here,” Garnet reassured Pearl.

 

The three left the burning room but not before putting on a brave face for Steven. They decided to keep him in the dark as best they can. Pearl led the pair to the warp to start their lesson and Amethyst stayed in the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Another week passed with no change to Peridot’s gem.

 

Jasper who only got rid of her diamond in her regeneration had called Amethyst to talk to her in private on the beach.

 

“Yo,” Amethyst waved.

 

“Hi,” Jasper greeted then frowned. “I want to talk to you about Peridot.”

 

Amethyst sat down.

 

Jasper let out a sigh. “Look, I’m not going to pretend for a second that I understand your relationship with Peridot.”

 

Amethyst got defensive. “And why’s that?”

 

Jasper raised her hands. “Wait, calm down. I respect you as a warrior. It’s just that a relationship like yours and Peridot’s is discouraged on Homeworld.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Didn’t she go over all that when your started doing… whatever it is you do?”

 

“Yeah, kind of, she had a bit of a meltdown when she figured out she had a crush on me.” Amethyst laughed at the memory.

 

Jasper let out a small laugh. “Anyway, you make her happy so I’m okay with you two being… like that.”

 

Amethyst smiled, Jasper smiled back. “Take care of her, Amethyst.”

 

Amethyst’s smile fell. “What’s this all of a sudden?”

 

Jasper had a troubled look on her face.

 

* * *

 

Amethyst returned to the house without Jasper and was greeted by Steven who had moved himself and Peridot in-front of the TV Garnet keeping a close eye on them. The group was watching Crying Breakfast Friends.

 

Steven spoke when Amethyst joined them. “I thought she might want to watch some TV.”

 

“Yeah, Peri does like that weird show,” Amethyst glanced at the gem on the nest.

 

After the episode Garnet excused herself.

 

“Hey Amethyst.”

 

“Yeah Ste-man?”

 

“Why aren’t I allowed to be alone with Peridot?”

 

Amethyst’s heart sank. She really didn’t want to be the one to fill Steven in.

 

But there was no avoiding it at this point.

 

She felt like something was caught in her throat. “Um, well…” She sighed. “Peridot got hurt real bad and when that happens Gems sometimes.” She hesitated. “Sometimes they turn into monsters when that happens. We don’t wanna risk you getting hurt.”

 

Steven looked very upset at this point.

 

“Oh! But Peri’s gonna be fine,” Amethyst tried to salvage the mood. “She’s a fighter! I mean, a whole injector fell on her and she was fine! Plus she’s stupidly stubborn. Peri’s not gonna let a little explosion beat her!”

 

Steven smiled a little. “Yeah, that’s true.”

 

His spirits were slightly lifted.

 

* * *

 

Another week passed with no change to Peridot’s gem.

 

Steven and Amethyst had just finished eating supper. Amethyst glanced at Peridot’s tape recorder.

 

She picked it up. “Hey, I’m gonna borrow this a minute.”

 

Amethyst then went into her room and hit the record button.

 

“Log date, I dunno, like October 10th or something… Look, I’m not good with dates.

 

Um, I’m just recording this to tell you that we all miss you. _Amethyst laughed_ It’s really quiet without you. I miss our talks, our naps, and having somebody to make fun of terrible shows with. _A sigh_   And somebody who listens to me. I really miss you.

 

_A pause_

 

Steven’s been taking great care of you. I know you’re not much of a hugger but I think he deserves one for that. It’d probably make his whole week. _Another laugh_

 

Wow, this is surprisingly hard. I’m already out of stuff to say.

 

So… I guess that’s it.

 

Um. Goodbye?”

 

Amethyst hit the stop button and sighed.

 

She then heard Steven shout.

 

“She’s coming back!”

 

Amethyst rushed out of her room and when she got back to the kitchen she saw Peridot’s gem glowing and floating. Garnet and Pearl were there too and looked on edge.


	5. Something's Wrong

A pale green mannequin-like form emerged from Peridot’s gem. It looked no different from how it looked when she emerged after her capture.

 

At first.

 

The Crystal Gems’ eyes went wide as blue-grey cracks appeared on the right arm running from what will be the lower bicep to the soon-to-be fingertips.

 

The shape of the form changed bulking out around the shoulders, waist, and feet, getting shorter on the pointed sides of the head.

 

The glowing form solidified and fell face-first onto the floor. A groan echoed throughout the room.

 

“I can’t even regenerate gracefully!” A small green hand clad in a black fingerless glove with a square opening on the back slammed onto the floor. Then Peridot sat herself up.

 

Peridot adjusted her new visor which ran straight across her face only coming up to the bottom half of her eyes allowing everybody to see the colour. She then took in the faces of the group surrounding her. Pearl and Garnet’s faces filled with relief, Steven and Amethyst happily smiling.

 

Peridot stood up and dusted off her forest green pants. Shen then looked at her boots which came up to just below her knee, on the toes are a bright green shape resembling the top three points of a star, running across the top of the boot, a stripe in the same shade of green.

 

“Is this new form adequate?” Peridot shyly asked looking at the crowd.

 

Amethyst walked up to Peridot and put her hand on the shoulder of Peridot’s dark green pullover hoodie. “Do **you** like your new form?”

 

Peridot smiled. “I do.”

 

“Then it’s perfect,” Amethyst pulled Peridot into a hug; bare lower arms wrapped around Amethyst’s waist.

 

Steven could no-longer contain his excitement! He came bounding up to the pair. “You look great! Your new haircut is pretty cool.”

 

Peridot’s new hairstyle was an odd mix between a bob-cut and a fauxhawk, the top part of her hair being quite tall. Peridot ran her hand across the top of her head, her hair quickly fell back into place. “Heh, thanks. That just sort of happened.” She let out a small laugh.

 

“So… how do you feel?” Pearl’s voice disturbed the moment. “Any pain?”

 

“Pain? Why would I feel pain?” Peridot was very confused and it was at this moment she noticed the pale blue-green scars that ran down her right arm all the way down to her fingertips visible through the back of her glove. “But! I… I regenerated! Shouldn’t I be fully repaired?! What’s wrong with me?” All the positive feelings she had left her body. Peridot’s face twisted with anxiety.

 

Garnet calmly walked up to Peridot. “Sometimes a Gem can be damaged beyond repair and yet, not enough to be corrupted. There is nothing wrong with you.”

 

“So this” Peridot looked at her arm. “is normal.” She looked at Garnet. “I understand.” She really didn’t.

 

Garnet kneeled in-front of Peridot and put her hand on her shoulder. “You got that burn protecting us and Earth.” She then smiled. “Personally, I’d wear it with pride.”

 

Peridot half-heartedly returned the smile.

 

“Apart from that small blemish I’d say your new form is lovely,” Pearl said.

 

“Besides, it’s totally hardcore Peri,” Amethyst grinned and bumped her fist on Peridot’s shoulder. “I mean, it’s kinda awesome how your arm blew up and you’re still in one piece.”

 

Peridot rubbed her shoulder and let out a small laugh. “Hey, I’m going to the bathroom to assess my new form.”

 

She made her way to the washroom closing the door behind her and climbed onto the sink. She then looked in the mirror and started by taking in her new hairstyle. She laughed in amusement.

 

“I could get used to this.”

 

As she continued to look Peridot noticed a small yellow star at the top of each of her arms. Her eyes drifted down to the rolled-up sleeve on her right arm and settled upon the scars.

 

Out of curiosity Peridot rolled her sleeve up farther and saw that the scars go up to her lower bicep stopping where the straps of her limb enhancer had been. She then removed her right glove and turned her hand over, her eyes settled upon the large round patch on her palm. This is where she took the brunt of the explosion. She just kept staring and staring her only thought being.

 

“I’m a failure.”

 

Taking a deep breath to compose herself Peridot put her glove back on and rolled her sleeve back down to her elbow. She looked herself in the mirror a bit more then left the washroom, hands deep in her pocket.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Per-bear,” Amethyst waved with a smile.

 

Peridot chuckled. “That’s a new one.”

 

Amethyst leaned on Peridot’s shoulder. “Yeah, well, you gave me plenty of time to think of new nicknames.” She winked. “So, your new look pass inspection?”

 

“Yeah, it turned out just as I planned.” Peridot’s right hand twitched from deep within her pocket. She forced a laugh. “It’ll definitely take some getting used to though.”

 

Amethyst had a feeling something was wrong but felt that it wasn’t the best time to bring it up. “Oh yeah, I taped a message for you.”

 

Amethyst held out Peridot’s tape recorder. She took it with her left hand and stashed it in her pocket.

 

“I’ll be sure to listen to it tonight.” Peridot smiled, this time genuine.

 

“Peridot, I made something for you.” Steven came running up to Peridot with a card in his hands and a smile on his face. He gave the card to her.

 

The front had a drawing of Steven and Peridot on the beach smiling. The Peridot in the picture looked the same as she did before reforming but with stars on her knees. She opened up the card and on the inside it said “WELCOME BACK PERIDOT” with stars all around it.

 

Peridot was deeply touched.

 

“Oh, but I guess you don’t really look like that now,” Steven shifted from foot to foot.

 

Peridot shook her head. “No, Steven. This is great. I appreciate it.”

 

Steven beamed at her.

 

Pearl walked up to them. “Okay Steven, I know Peridot’s return is exciting but it is still bedtime. She’ll still be here tomorrow.”

 

With a small disappointed “aw” Steven went to the washroom to get ready for bed. But not before giving Peridot a hug.

 

* * *

 

Peridot decided to get some fresh air. She spotted Lapis on the beach and walked up to her. Lapis had reformed with a dark blue sundress with black stripes running diagonally across it and a light blue vest on top of it.

“Lazuli,” Peridot gave her standard greeting.

 

Lapis turned around and burst out laughing. She barely composed herself. “You somehow made your hair even more ridiculous!”

 

Peridot grumbled and growled. “Well, **I** like it! So, _Lazuli_   do you know where Jasper is?”

 

“Gone.”

 

“What?” Peridot was completely confused.

 

“She left,” Lapis shrugged.

 

“Do you know where she went?”

 

“Nah.”

 

Peridot was losing her patience. “Well, do you know when she’ll be back?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Peridot was disappointed that Jasper went missing.

 

Feeling fed-up with Lapis, Peridot decided to sit somewhere on the beach far away from her. She looked up at Homeworld’s galaxy.

 

After making sure nobody would be able to hear, Peridot took out her tape recorder and listened to Amethyst’s message. She was smiling by the end of it.

 

She put away the tape recorder and looked up at the stars processing the events of the night Yellow Diamond arrived. Her stomach was in knots when she recalled the explosion. At some point she started to absent-mindedly trace her scars with her thumb.

 

“It’s a nice night.”

 

Garnet interrupted Peridot’s stewing. She sat next to her and looked up at the sky.

 

After some consideration Peridot decided to at least get _something_ off of her mind. “I know you said that Gems can be permanently damaged but I can’t wrap my head around how. Was there anything strange about my regeneration?”

 

“Yeah, you know how at first a Gem looks like a mannequin?”

 

“What’s a mannequin?” Garnet explained. “Ah, you mean my base model.”

 

“Yeah, that. Your arm had cracks from here, to here.” Garnet moved her hand from her lower bicep to her fingers.

 

A light-bulb went off in Peridot’s head. “Aha! I have a theory! My burns ran deep enough to damage my base model. Normally it would get repaired but because the shock was so intense and sudden it left a permanent imprint on my base model.”

 

“Sounds about right,” Garnet had a small smile on her face. “Feel better?”

 

Peridot nodded. She did get some comfort from understanding her inner-workings. “A bit.”

 

She still felt like a failure.

 

“Good.” Garnet patted Peridot on the shoulder.

 

The two watched the stars until morning. Garnet shared stories from when Peridot was in her gem.

 

* * *

 

When Peridot and Garnet went back to the temple they went their separate ways. Peridot could hear Steven watching TV and went up to the loft.

 

“Steven.” Peridot called him. He turned around and she continued. “Amethyst told me that you did a commendable job of maintaining my gem while I was recovering. I want to express my gratitude.”

 

Peridot stuck her arms out to the side in a gesture she hoped would convey that she was offering a hug.

 

Steven gave her a blank look.

 

Peridot grumbled a little and squeezed her hands open and shut. She then said, “make it quick.”

 

Steven giggled with joy and gave Peridot a hug. She returned it and actually didn’t mind this hug.

 

But it went on a bit longer than she liked.

 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Peridot pulled away from Steven. “So yes, thank you for maintaining my gem.”

 

“No prob Dot.” Steven grinned a her.

 

The two sat in-front of the TV watching Crying Breakfast Friends.

 

“So Peridot,” Steven swallowed his mouthful of cereal. “You wanna walk around town with me? You were kinda cooped up for a month.”

 

Peridot started processing how long a month is. Then she did. “FOUR WEEKS?!” She let out a shocked noise. “My work! I’m behind schedule!”

 

“Aw, c'mon. It’s been forever since we last spent time together. Please?” Steven pleaded.

 

Peridot grumbled. “Fine. My work can wait another day.”

 

Steven was thrilled and went over a whole day’s worth of events with great enthusiasm. His excitement was infectious.

 

* * *

 

The pair returned from their fun day out. Steven bogged down with stuffed animals won at the amusement park. Peridot with a balloon hat on her head and inflatable novelties held under her arm.

 

She looked around the room realizing the lack of space. “Uh… I think we went a bit overboard.” She laughed.

 

Amethyst walked up to the two. “You guys look like you had fun.”

 

Steven excitedly told Amethyst all about their day as he put away all his prizes. After he was done he whispered to her. “I think Peridot’s feeling a bit self-conscious; she hid her arm the whole time.”

 

Amethyst glanced over at Peridot and sure enough, her hands were deep in her pocket.

 

Amethyst patted Steven’s shoulder and whispered, “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

 

* * *

 

After Steven fell asleep Peridot went into the washroom as she always does. But this night Amethyst decided to listen outside the door. Peridot acted strange all evening.

 

Peridot plopped down on the floor and drew her knees to her chest. She sighed and removed her right glove and stared at her palm.

 

Frustration and anger bubbled up in her gut. She let out a growl. “How did I let this happen?!”

 

Peridot buried her face in her arms, tears of frustration threatened to spill out.

 

The bathroom door opened.

 

“Her Peri, you wanna talk?” Amethyst asked.

 

After a long pause Peridot looked up at Amethyst. “…Yeah.”

 

Amethyst sat in-front of Peridot who blurted out what’s been at the back of her mind since the night Yellow Diamond arrived.

 

“I’m a failure.”

 

Amethyst was taken aback. “Wait? What? Who said you were?!”

 

“ _I did._ I’m a technician, Amethyst. My purpose is to build and maintain technology.” Peridot took a shaky breath. “I failed my one purpose and I have a permanent reminder of that fact.”

 

“Peridot, you made a mistake. You’re not a failure. You’re amazing! I mean, you built that giant robot, figured out how to use that old Gem tech, all those things you did on Homeworld, and even those limb enhancers were great! Well, except for… you know.”

 

Peridot started fiddling with her fingers.

 

“Besides, there’s more to you than being a grouchy techie.” Amethyst smiled. “You’re a TV geek. You get passionate about anything you do. Be it breaking down weird teen dramas or making sculptures. Plus, you’re funny, you really brighten my day with your jokes.” Amethyst blushed. “And you’re really cute and sweet and… I’m rambling.”

 

Peridot blushed and looked up at Amethyst. “You really think all that?”

 

Amethyst took Peridot’s hands into her own. “Of course I do. So try not to beat yourself up over a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes. Heh, I make ‘em all the time.”

 

“I know, it’s just that on Homeworld…”

 

“Well, you’re not on Homeworld, you’re on Earth.” Amethyst pulled Peridot into a hug.

 

Peridot returned the hug. “Yeah, you’re right. Things are different here. I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

 

A small smile reached Peridot’s face. “Thanks Amethyst.”

 

They broke up their hug but kept holding hands. “If you ever need to talk again I’m here for you. Alright?”

 

Peridot nodded. “But for now I’m fine. So can you go now? I’d like to record my log.”

 

“Alright,” Amethyst stood up. “Join me on the couch after?”

 

Peridot smiled. “Yes, of course.”

 

Amethyst left the washroom and Peridot removed the old tape from her recorder. On a new one she wrote “POST-REGENRRTING 1” in her neat blocky printing. Smiling with satisfaction she popped it into her recorder and started.

 

“Log date 10 19 2

 

After four weeks of recovering after Yellow Diamond reduced me to a cloud I have regenerated with a new form.

 

Overall I’m very pleased with it. Due to the practicality of it I decided to give myself a 'hoodie.’ Less due to practicality I also changed my follicle arrangement. _an amused laugh_ It looks strange but I like it. _a pause as Peridot played with her hair_ I feel oddly compelled to touch it.

 

_a small sigh_

 

On a less positive note. The blaster I made for my limb enhancers was indeed faulty. It… exploded when I used it. As a result I am permanently damaged. 

 

_a pause_

 

At first I considered myself a failure because of that and to be honest, I likely always will to an extent. But after I talked to Amethyst about it I do feel more okay with it. Not thrilled, but not angry either.

 

_a long pause_

 

Lazuli informed me that Jasper is missing. I’ve gotten far too used to her presence so I miss her.

 

I wish I knew why she left.

 

Peridot, end log.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're past the halfway point! Man, did this story ever get more popular than I expected... Which is good. I'm just very surprised.
> 
> Anyway, here is a drawing of most of her: http://kujo1597.tumblr.com/post/136986799561/recent-events-made-me-feel-like-drawing-my-little  
> (I had planned on drawing a full-body picture before posting this but it was awful late by the time I finished typing. My "reformed Peridot" tag has more drawings of her.)
> 
> I also wrote a little scene that takes place after this chapter. The Tumblr link is here: http://kujo1597.tumblr.com/post/141393591506/normality-ch5-epilogue
> 
> The scene that happens at the very end of this chapter is an expansion on a comic I drew and really like. http://kujo1597.tumblr.com/post/133960729926/when-your-whole-life-has-revolved-around-being-a
> 
> And now to explain why I'm writing this story. (feel free to stop reading here it's just me rambling) I hadn't really planned on doing an explanation originally but man, this got way more attention than I expected.  
> In October of last year my mind wandered and I pictured Peridot as she would look as a Crystal Gem. I thought she looked adorable in my imaginings so I drew her. I wasn't too happy with my first drawing so I did a couple more and just couldn't stop. Over time I had put little bits and pieces of the story of how she ended up looking like that on my Tumblr. 
> 
> One night fairly recently I thought it would be a good idea to put the storyline in one easy to access place. But at the time I didn't really think I could actually write. So I sat on it some more. But about a week later I threw up my hands and decided to do it for myself and wrote down seven chapter summaries because if I didn't do it nobody would.
> 
> And that's how I came to sign up on this site and started writing Normality.


	6. The Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has finally emerged from her gem and has a request due to recent events. She feels needs to find a reliable way to defend herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and changed the log dates so if you re-read the previous chapters and noticed they were different from how you remember then that's why. I felt that the old log dates were too soon after the current events on the show. Especially with how close Amethyst and Peridot are in this fanfic.

"Pearl."

 

"Yes Peridot?" Pearl continued her dusting.

 

"In light of recent events I have decided to ask you to teach me how to summon my weapon," Peridot said in her 'professional voice' with her hands behind her back.

 

Pearl felt a bit mischievous. "So you're asking me and not Amethyst?"

 

Peridot blushed. "Well, I did ask her but Amethyst was an unsuitable instructor in that field."

 

Pearl turned away from her dusting. "Yes, weapon summoning does come very easily to her." Pearl thought a moment. "All right, I'll teach you."

 

"Great!" Peridot was relieved. "So when do we start?"

 

Pearl gave it some thought. "Tomorrow morning, I need to clean the house today." She then returned to her cleaning.

 

"Um, is there anything you'd like me to help with?" Peridot felt she should offer _some_ compensation.

 

"You can take out the trash."

 

Of course Peridot was given her least favourite task. She hauled the full bag out of the house. She felt an increasingly familiar pain in her palm, massaged it and then went to the barn to weld.

 

* * *

 

"I'm surprised you're still doing that," Lapis stated watching Peridot weld.

 

Peridot lifted her heat visor. "It needs to get done. My regeneration took far too long so now I'm behind schedule. I have a reputation, _Lazuli._ "

 

"How'd you get into that again?"

 

"I want _some_ form of technology," Peridot replied. "Amethyst's friend sells artwork and told me about metal sculptures. I felt they would fall into my skillset and I was right."

 

Peridot had a look of pride on her face.

 

This look turned into excitement. "Two more sales and I can afford a computer!"

 

Peridot welded into the morning. Upon seeing the sun rise she went to the temple and started her lesson with Pearl.

 

* * *

 

The petal speech flew over Peridot's head.

 

"I'm not much of a dancer..."

 

"No, Peridot, you don't actually need to dance," Pearl put her hand on her forehead. "The point is that different techniques will work for different Gems."

 

"So you're no help either." Peridot felt discouraged.

 

Pearl sighed. "I'm sure that if you concentrate and work hard enough you can find out how to summon your weapon."

 

"Alright." Peridot plopped down onto the grass and closed her eyes in intense concentration.

 

Several minutes passed with no results. Peridot grew irritated she had a scowl on her face.

 

"Are you imagining your weapon in your hands? The weight, the feel?"

 

Peridot's eyes shot open. "How am I supposed to imagine something I've never seen?!"

 

Pearl thought a moment. "Do you know what your sculptures will look like before you start them?"

 

"No, I add to material as I see fit," Peridot replied. "I hardly see how that is relevant."

 

"Maybe you should focus on the creation of your weapon and not the final product."

 

"The creation," Peridot muttered. She shut her eyes again but at this point she was too irritated to focus and couldn't stop fidgeting.

 

Pearl noticed this. "Why don't we take a break?"

 

* * *

 

"There's no shame in not succeeding on your first try."

 

"But that wasn't my first attempt!" Peridot threw her hands up. "I have tried several times after I regenerated!"

 

Peridot sighed. "That night was a wake-up call. I can't always rely on others or technology to protect me. Those things can fail..."

 

Pearl awkwardly patted Peridot on the shoulder.

 

Some time passed.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

This surprised Pearl. "Oh no, it's fine. You were frustrated."

 

Peridot shook her head. "Not for yelling at you earlier." She fiddled with her hands. "For not listening to you about my blaster." The pain was back. "You're a technician too; you know what you're talking about. But I didn't listen because I was too sure of myself!"

 

At some point Peridot had raised her voice.

 

Now Pearl was _really_ surprised. "I admit I was upset at first but I'm well past it now." She smiled. "I do still appreciate your apology though."

 

Peridot smiled back. "Well, my mood has improved so I'll try summoning my weapon again."

 

Peridot spent the next hour trying. But she did not succeed, Pearl called an end to the session.

 

"Now try not to be too hard on yourself," Pearl comforted Peridot. "For a large portion of the war I used forged swords."

 

This did help a bit.

 

* * *

 

Over the next while Peridot had a new daily routine. At dawn, try to summon her weapon, fail, and watch TV to relax, after a couple hours hang out at the temple, if everybody is out read or watch TV, in the afternoon, weld, _try not to dwell on anything_ come back to the temple, after Steven goes to bed record a log, spend quality time with Amethyst, go to the barn an hour before dawn, stargaze or weld, and then repeat.

 

Falling into a new routine felt good.

 

One afternoon this routine was disturbed.

 

Peridot let out a terrified sound when she stretched out of her hunched over welding position and saw a corrupted Gem that took the form of a bright red and burgundy snake.

 

She jumped and ran into the barn.

 

"Lazuli!" She called. "Um, uh! **LAZULI**!"

 

Peridot's mind raced as she saw two more snakes. "Great! Just great! Lazuli vanished!"

 

Peridot looked out of the barn and saw the snakes slithering around.

 

"Nyeeeeh, okay Peridot, remember your training!" Peridot concentrated. "Just focus on the creation of your weapon... Imagine what it will feel like in your hands..."

 

Peridot's gem glowed.

 

Instinctively Peridot reached up to it. A handle formed and she took it into her hand and pulled out a dark green and pale yellow crossbow.

 

Temporarily forgetting her position Peridot grinned at the fact that she managed to summon a weapon. She laughed and studied it. She felt very proud.

 

The sound of something being broken snapped Peridot out of her bliss.

 

"Oh stars!"

 

She rushed out crossbow in hand. She aimed at one of the snakes, fired, and hit it in the eye.

 

This only made it angry.

 

Swallowing her fear Peridot fired off another shot and hit it in its throat reducing it to a cloud.

 

Another one of the snakes slithered up towards Peridot breathing fire. She ran behind an old truck and peeked out under it. She lined up her shot and another successful cloud.

 

Peridot cheered and started looking for the last one.

 

She grew very concerned when she couldn't find it.

 

"Hang on!"

 

Garnet came crashing down stirring up a cloud of dirt and corrupted Gem.

 

"Nice work," Garnet smiled at Peridot as she bubbled the gem.

 

Peridot beamed at Garnet.

 

"Aw Peri! That was awesome!" Amethyst ran up to Peridot and picked her up with an excited crushing hug.

 

Peridot let out a little squeak and started laughing with a blush running across her cheeks. “Amethyst!”

 

They laughed together forgetting all about their surroundings. Peridot leaned in to give Amethyst a kiss who happily closed the gap. When the kiss ended Amethyst put Peridot back down they were both giggling.

 

Garnet watched them with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

The group returned to the temple.

 

Steven met them at the door. “Wow, that was fa-”

 

Peridot couldn’t contain her excitement. “Steven! I summoned my weapon!” She re-summoned it. “Look! It’s a crossbow!”

 

Peridot’s enthusiasm caused Steven to laugh. “That’s great! Your weapon looks really cool.”

 

“And it’s efficient!” Peridot’s grin took up the majority of her face now. “One shot and those Gems were clouds! Nyahahahaha!”

 

Peridot got quiet.

 

“Pearl’s in town,” Garnet didn’t need future vision to know what Peridot was about to ask.

 

She let out a slightly disappointed noise and dismissed her crossbow. “Okay.”

 

Peridot was suddenly overcome with fatigue and Amethyst led her to the couch. Peridot sat down on it leaning forwards.

 

Amethyst sat down next to her and started rubbing her back. “Yeah, using your weapon can really wipe you out at first. Just relax.”

 

Peridot let out a breath and leaned back. She quickly fell asleep.  

 

* * *

 

A couple hours passed. Peridot could vaguely hear Steven shushing Pearl. “She’s asleep.”

 

A small smile reached Peridot’s lips. She tried to move but was weighed down by Amethyst’s head on her lap. Peridot stroked Amethyst’s cheek, she stirred a little bit but didn’t wake up. 

 

Peridot decided that lazing around for a bit longer wouldn’t hurt.

 

When Pearl and Steven walked into the room Peridot gave them a smile and wave. She really wanted to run up and tell Pearl about her weapon but she also really didn’t want to disturb Amethyst.

 

Pearl smiled at Peridot. “Steven told me you have some exciting news.”

 

Peridot grinned and almost started yelling in excitement but remembered Amethyst and glanced at her.

 

“Don’t worry, an elephant could stamp through the room and she wouldn’t wake up.”

 

Peridot laughed and started. “I summoned my weapon today! Corrupted Gems swarmed the barn and _I_ defeated two of them! It’s a crossbow you know! I’d show you but I’m still low on energy.”

 

Her gesticulating caused Amethyst to roll over.

 

“Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks for your lessons Pearl,” Peridot was now awkwardly holding her hands up not wanting to disturb Amethyst even more. “I wouldn’t have been able to do that without them.”

 

“I was no trouble at all, I’m glad I could help,” Pearl then glanced at Amethyst. “Do you want me to move her?”

 

Peridot considered it. "Nah, if I really wanted Amethyst to move I would wake her up." Peridot settled on dangling her arms over the back of the couch.

 

Over the next hour the group talked.

 

"-and then he was soaking wet!" Steven finished his story.

 

Peridot laughed hard enough to wake Amethyst up. "Good morning." Peridot said with a smirk and quirked eyebrow.

 

"Ah man, Peri how long have you been up?" Amethyst rolled onto her back.

 

Peridot glanced at the clock. "Roughly one hour."

 

"An hour?" Amethyst was a bit surprised. "So how are you feeling?"

 

"Pretty well actually," Peridot replied.

 

Amethyst sat up and stretched she then smiled at Peridot. "Good to hear."

 

* * *

 

Steven went to bed and Peridot to the washroom. She pulled out her tape recorder and began.

 

"Log date 11 04 2

 

I summoned my weapon today! _a very excited laugh_ It's a highly efficient crossbow. _Peridot tried to compose herself_ I fought two corrupted Gems with it and won. Judging by their colouration and ability to breathe fire they were rubies at one point.

 

_a short pause_

 

I wonder what a Peridot would become if she were to"

 

_Peridot shook her head and rewound that last sentence_

 

"I can't allow myself to think like that."

 

_she hit record again_

 

"Garnet defeated the third and final corrupted Gem.

 

When Amethyst lifted me up in a congratulatory gesture I decided to return her affection despite being in a public area. _Peridot blushed_ Garnet was right there. Hah. At least Steven wasn't around. He would've made a huge deal out of it.

 

But. To his credit, he didn't say anything about Amethyst sleeping on my lap.

 

And on that note, summoning my weapon used up a surprisingly sizable amount of energy so I slept. No interesting dreams to note this time.

 

I woke approximately one hour before Amethyst and let her continue sleeping on me. I think I'm getting more comfortable with openly showing affection.

 

I'm glad.

 

_a yawn_

 

It appears I'm still a bit low on energy.

 

Peridot, end log."


	7. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot can now summon her weapon which makes is safe for her to go on missions involving corrupted Gems. Well, it should anyway.

“What are we looking for?” Peridot asked as she tripped on another root. She ‘cursed’ under her breath.

 

The Crystal Gems had a mission in a jungle. Since Peridot can now summon her weapon she can go on more dangerous missions.

 

“It’s either a corrupted Gem or a soldier I see both being possibilities,” Garnet replied ripping a vine down.

 

“Why am I here?” Lapis looked a bit peeved. “There’s no water.”

 

“Well Lazuli, in theory you could control certain plant life as it’s mostly comprised of water,” Peridot started going over how fascinating it is how a lot of organic life is mostly water.

 

“I get it,” Lapis interrupted Peridot’s ramblings. “Doubt it’ll work though.” She crossed her arms.

 

“We’ll just have to wait and see!” Steven cheerfully chimed in.

 

Peridot really didn’t want to leave their survival up to chance.

 

“You okay Peri?” Amethyst noticed her nerves.

 

Peridot swallowed. “Yeah, just a bit nervous.” She let out a small forced laugh. “If our enemy sneaks up on me I’m done for.”

 

Amethyst put her arm around Peridot’s shoulders. “Hey, it’s gonna be fine. You’ve got us!”

 

It didn’t really help.

 

Steven noticed. “So Peridot, do you know anything about this jungle?” He’s learned that talking about Peridot’s interests always picks up her mood.

 

Sure enough, it worked. “I’m glad you asked! You see, that plant has a natural defense system that~” Peridot happily rambled on about the jungle. Lapis groaned. Pearl eventually joined in and added to Peridot’s explanations.

 

The two continued for a while. Garnet eventually shushed them.

 

“They’re close.”

 

The whole group was on edge now, they stood backs to one-another.

 

A twig snapping caused them to tense up.

 

Peridot turned towards the sound. Little did she know, it was a diversion. Two grey hands shot out of the brush and latched onto Peridot. One of them covered her mouth before she could yell. She was taken before anybody noticed.

 

Peridot heard Amethyst in the distance. **“PERIDOT!”**

 

* * *

 

The grey quartz carried a squirmy Peridot through the jungle. She eventually set the technician down.

 

“You’re a peridot, right?” She seemed a bit thrown off by Peridot’s unique form.

 

Peridot picked up on it. “What? No, peridots aren’t banded. Why would my arm look like this if I were a peridot?” She really hoped the quartz wouldn’t notice the raised surface of her scars or the jagged remains of her nails.

 

“I’ve been in enough wars to know damage when I see it!” The quartz looked and sounded offended. “You have the long smug face of a peridot!”

 

Peridot’s mind was hard at work. “Okay, you’re right. I’m a peridot.” She tried to think of _anything_ she could do to escape. But unfortunately her weapon isn’t much use at close range.

 

The quartz loomed over Peridot who flinched. “Look, you peridots are good with ships. I need you to get one up and running. I’m sick of this planet!”

 

Peridot was very terrified to deliver the bad news. “Um, uh… I…” She swallowed.

 

“Spit it out!”

 

Peridot shrunk into herself. “I… uh… I was in your position once. If there was a functional ship on this planet I wouldn’t even be here.” She braced herself for a punch …or worse.

 

 **“LIAR!”** The quartz picked Peridot up by the collar. “Peridots fix things! Fix the ship!”

 

“I can’t! I tried!”

 

The quartz dropped Peridot obviously distressed. “No, nonononono! I put all my hopes into a defective peridot!”

 

Peridot took some offense to that but kept it to herself.

 

Survival instincts screamed at Peridot to take advantage of this moment and run. But her newly unlocked kind side told her to stay. After all, it wasn’t that long ago Peridot was in this exact situation.

 

“Hey, Earth isn’t that bad,” Peridot tried to smile. “If you look around enough you may find something you like. I used to despise this planet and now I like it.” Peridot thought a moment. “If you don’t threaten anybody I’m sure the Crystal Gems-" 

 

The quartz took a stomp towards Peridot. **"I refuse to stoop so low as to be pitied by traitors!”**

 

Peridot stepped back, if she had a heart it’d be pounding in this moment. She wished she had listened to her survival instincts.

 

The quartz summoned her gauntlet and punched the ground, a cloud of dirt drifted between her and Peridot.

 

“Three minutes.”

 

“What?" 

 

"You have three minutes before I shatter you.” The quartz cracked her knuckles. “Less if you just keep standing there.”

 

Peridot didn’t even hesitate this time. She took off into the jungle.

 

* * *

 

“What do I do? What do I do?” Peridot was very panicked as she ran through the jungle. She could hear the quartz’s countdown in the distance.

 

Fortunately, Peridot has a lot of experience with hiding. She decided to take advantage of being green and pulled her hood over her yellow hair and climbed up a tree. She watched the ground below, crossbow in hand.

 

Her hands shook as she heard the quartz stomp up to her. Peridot took a deep breath and took aim. The sound of movement in the opposite direction caught the quartz’s attention. Peridot took advantage of this and fired.

 

But unfortunately Peridot’s shaky hands caused her aim to be off so she hit her target in the thigh.

 

“You little…” She turned to Peridot. “Since when did peridots have weapons? **You defective clump of** -”

 

A bright green blur of fur cut off the quartz. It had her arm in its mouth. As it stood there shaking its prey Peridot took in its form. A corrupted Gem that resembled a hyena with pale yellow hair running down its spine, fangs protruding from its lower jaw, dark green 'socks’ and steel-blue eyes. Peridot was unable to locate its gem but the colouration brought Peridot to a conclusion.

 

It was a peridot at one point.

 

A chill ran through Peridot’s gem and construct as she watched the corrupted Gem rip into the quartz.

 

_That could have been her attacking Jasper or worse, Amethyst._

 

Peridot knew she should be firing at her enemies but her construct wouldn’t respond. Instead, she felt tears welling up. Feeling frustrated with herself Peridot wiped her eyes with her scarred arm.

 

This only made it worse.

 

“Come on Peridot,” she thought as she smacked her cheeks. “You’re better than this. **You** _didn’t_ get corrupted you’re stronger than she was. She was weak and now she’s a mindless beast.”

 

Sometimes, Peridot felt, it’s okay to let the Homeworld mindset bubble back to the surface.

 

The corrupt peridot looked up from a newly formed grey quartz cloud at Peridot. Their eyes met.

 

Peridot felt another chill run through her entire being.

 

The corrupt peridot started to walk off as if it felt some form of comradery with the peridot in the tree.

 

Peridot sighed in relief. She knew she had to poof the corrupted Gem but it just saved her so she was conflicted.

 

“I got it!”

 

Peridot heard a familiar shout and saw a dark purple studded whip wrap around the corrupted peridot.

 

She watched as Pearl jabbed at it with her spear. For being tied up with a whip the former peridot was sure nimble. It did a good job of avoiding the jabs. But in the end, it couldn’t avoid Garnet’s gauntlets.

 

Peridot winced as she saw it burst into smoke.

 

_That could have been her._

 

“So we got the monster, now we have to find Peri.” Amethyst walked up to Garnet and Pearl, Steven and Lapis weren’t far behind.

 

Peridot took a breath to regain her composure and mentally cursed at herself for having to do so.

 

“I’m up here!” Peridot called to the group and climbed down the tree.

 

“Ah, camouflage. Smart.” Garnet said.

 

“Yeah, for once I’m glad I’m so green.” Peridot removed her hood. For some reason she just couldn’t laugh at her own joke.

 

Steven noticed that Peridot was shaken up. “Yeah, being kidnapped is pretty scary but don’t worry, you’re safe now.”

 

“Yep, G gave us the all clear,” Amethyst patted Peridot on the back. Her expression turned a bit glum. “Sorry we did such a crap job of protecting you.”

 

“It’s fine, I left myself wide open,” Peridot waved it off. “It was a rookie mistake. You’d think I’d know better by now.” Nope, still couldn’t laugh.

 

Amethyst didn’t feel any better.

 

* * *

 

The group returned to the temple. Lapis immediately went to the barn, she’s had enough Crystal Gems for one day. Steven stopped her for a hug, a small smile reached her face before they broke up the hug and she left.

 

Amethyst leaned on Peridot’s shoulder and whispered in her ear. “Wanna talk in my room?”

 

Peridot nodded.

 

The pair entered Amethyst’s room and sat down on a mattress. Amethyst put her hand on Peridot’s knee.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Peridot ran her hand across the top of her head and down to the back of her neck then took a deep breath. “Have you ever fought a corrupted amethyst?”

 

Amethyst certainly didn’t expect _that._ “No clue, I don’t really pay attention to them, they’re monsters and I smash 'em.” Amethyst shrugged.

 

There’s that word again, _monster._

 

Peridot sighed. “That 'monster’ you fought was a peridot at one point. I guess seeing a peridot in that state really shook me up.” Peridot absent-mindedly traced her scars with her thumb.

 

Amethyst’s eyes got wide. “Oh, OH. Yeah, I get why that’d mess with you.” Amethyst rubbed the back of her neck. “But you’re fine. I mean, a little scarred but fine.”

 

“But I was almost not fine!” Peridot’s emotions came back to the surface in full force. “If something had gone wrong with my regeneration that could have been **me**!”

 

“Oh, Peridot.” Amethyst wiped the tears off of Peridot’s face. “But it wasn’t you.” Amethyst gave her a small smile. “C'mon, say it.”

 

“It wasn’t me.”

 

“You’re fine.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Me and Steven woulda tried to keep you safe.”

 

“You and- what?”

 

Amethyst held Peridot’s hands looking a bit weepy herself. “If that did happen, which it didn’t, we woulda tried to save you. It worked with Centipeedle, well, kinda.”

 

Peridot made a mental note to ask about Centipeedle some other time. “But I would have been a mindless beast.”

 

“Yeah, not gonna lie, it would have been hard on us but we’d still do it. You mean a lot to us Peri, don’t you ever forget that.” Amethyst pulled Peridot into a hug.

 

Peridot returned the hug a bit tighter than Amethyst’s initial pull. “I won’t. I promise.”

 

They stayed like that a while.

 

“So how are you so sure that was a peridot? I mean, you’re the first peridot we’ve seen.”

 

“It makes sense that I am, we are relatively new.” Peridot tried to think of the best way to phrase things. “You’ve never been to Homeworld and peridots were created thousands of years after the rebellion.”

 

Peridot thought. “As for your earlier question. The colouration was that of a peridot and it didn’t attack me.”

 

“Yeah, but like, when would she have come to Earth?”

 

Peridot shrugged. “A little over one thousand years ago. That was the most recent report at the Kindergarten. Robonoid technology is even more recent than the creation of peridots so she likely took a personal craft to Earth.”

 

Peridot sighed. “Earth is crawling with corrupted Gems. I wouldn’t be surprised if she were attacked by one. Or perhaps, a flaw with early peridots caused her corruption. I read a report that suggested early peridots were unstable off-world. Obviously that flaw was fixed in later productions.”

 

Amethyst looked down at her hands. “It’s still weird hearing somebody talk as if they aren’t an individual. I couldn’t imagine…”

 

Peridot shrugged. “That’s how it is on Homeworld. Honestly, it’s good that you never had to think like that.” Peridot gave Amethyst a small smile. “You wouldn’t be nearly as at ease or have such a vibrancy if you were a Homeworld amethyst. I never liked Homeworld amethysts; they’re terrible to us technicians, always breaking things and getting mad at us for 'not fixing it good enough.’ Pfft. We did a perfectly fine job!”

 

“Wow, okay I think I dodged a bullet there.” Amethyst sighed. “But I was pretty bad to you too. I promised you’d be safe and like, ten seconds later you were kidnapped!”

 

“It was an hour, and it wasn’t your fault. That soldier was highly experienced and you weren’t the only one present. **Everybody** failed, myself included.”

 

Peridot patted Amethyst’s knee. “Try not to be so hard on yourself. You made a mistake.”

 

“Oh no! You are _not_ using my motivation speech on me!” Amethyst wiped her eye.

 

Peridot started tearing up too. “Great. Now you’ve gotten me started again.” She let out a weepy little laugh. “I guess today was hard on us both.”

 

Peridot pulled Amethyst into a hug. “But everything worked out. Let’s **both** try to move on.”

 

Amethyst squeezed back. “Yeah, but can we stay like this a little longer?”

 

“I think doing so would benefit us both.” Peridot took in a breath. “I really need this cuddle.”

 

* * *

 

The pair exited Amethyst’s room a couple hours later holding hands. Peridot was a bit embarrassed but also needed the physical reminder that everything’s okay.

 

They walked up to the closet and Peridot grabbed another reminder, a dark blue hoodie. She fazed off her gloves and projected hoodie revealing the top of her old uniform but with the light and dark colour placement reversed, she slipped on her old favourite. She took in the smell and feel and felt more grounded. Then she went back to holding her partner’s hand and they watched TV with Steven for the rest of the evening. 

 

She dozed off from being so emotionally drained and her head fell onto Amethyst’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

When Peridot woke up the house was silent. She somehow ended up on the couch curled up with Amethyst. Eventually she decided that Garnet had moved them so Steven could sleep.

 

She slinked away and into the washroom.

 

“Log date, 11 21 2

 

_a sigh_

 

Well, I now know what a peridot becomes when she’s corrupted. I saw a corrupted peridot today after I was abducted by an escaped grey quartz. It was very similar to a hyena. But large by hyena standards. _a slightly bitter laugh_ Figures a peridot can only be big when she’s corrupted.

 

It’s odd, despite being corrupted it seemed to register that we are, or rather, _were_ the same type of Gem. It saved me from the grey quartz and then left me alone.

 

_a pause_

 

Or maybe it sensed that I was almost the same as it.

 

_Peridot took in the smell and feel of the fabric she was wearing_

 

But I needn’t dwell on that fact. I didn’t become corrupted. I’m fine, a bit damaged but fine.

 

I have a group of individuals that care about me. Perhaps that’s part of how I avoided corruption. We peridots are generally very lonely. We’re disposable Gems used as a cheap alternative to emeralds. I imagine that peridot was no different.

 

**But I am.**

 

Peridot, end log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need to read a cute moment involving Peri after this one you may want to check out my compilation of cute little scenes. The third one is Peridot's first experience with snow. http://archiveofourown.org/works/6181381/chapters/14695747 
> 
> And, I have a confession to make, I didn't originally have this chapter planned. But f0rt1ss1m0's comment about the possible foreshadowing in the comments section of the last chapter inspired me. I always wanted to have a moment similar to the one in the jungle but couldn't think of anything when I was writing my original seven chapter summaries. So I gotta thank her for mentioning it. On AO3 I want to seem like I at least somewhat know what I'm doing but I just couldn't keep this little fact to myself.


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has been having a tough go of it lately. But things are finally starting to look up for her. Hopefully she can finally have a nice relaxing day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a time skip between this and the last chapter just so you know.

“Oh no! Nonononono NO!”

 

The shelf Peridot was climbing up on fell on top of her. She growled and groaned like a trapped animal.

 

“Great. _This_ is how I die. Not crushed by Yellow Diamond, _NO_ crushed by a shelf!”

 

Peridot lost track of time and she eventually saw blue.

 

“Oh! Lazuli!” Peridot shouted.

 

Lapis snickered at the sight.

 

“Don’t just stand there! Help me!” Peridot was not in the mood.

 

Lapis walked off. She eventually came back with an old Polaroid camera. She took a picture of the sorry sight.

 

“Okay, good you got your blackmail material,” Peridot was now annoyed for several reasons. **“NOW HELP ME!”**

 

“Say please.” Lapis never passed up an opportunity to mess with her.

 

Peridot grumbled. “Please Lazuli. Help me.”

 

“Close enough.” With a small grunt Lapis lifted the shelf back into place. Peridot dusted herself off and fixed her visor.

 

“Thanks, Lazuli.” Peridot didn’t feel like working anymore so she went up to the loft and started watching TV.

 

* * *

 

A few hours passed and a large Gem with big long pale hair walked into the barn. She hoisted herself up onto the loft and paused when she saw a small arm that’s multiple shades of green hanging off the arm of the couch. She walked up to it.

 

Peridot glanced up. “Jasper, you’re looking well.”

 

She was still grumpy.

 

Jasper studied Peridot. “You’re looking uh…” She tried to think of something nice to say about Peridot’s new form. “Like an earthling?” Close enough.

 

Peridot gave an unamused laugh. “So, what have you been up to?”

 

Jasper sat on the floor next to the couch. “I was just tracking down some escaped soldiers and thinking about things.”

 

An awkward mood hung over the room.

 

“Um, one of the things I was thinking about was you.” Peridot looked up and Jasper sighed. “One of the reasons I left was because I felt guilty about… that.” Jasper’s eyes drifted to Peridot’s scars.

 

“What? Why?” Peridot fought hard to not raise her voice. “That wasn’t your fault!”

 

“My job is to protect you!” Jasper protested. “If I did a better job of it you wouldn’t have ended up like that!”

 

“Jasper, you can’t protect me from my ego!” Peridot argued back. “I’m damaged because I was cocky! It had nothing to do with you!”

 

“But if I were by your side on the beach you wouldn’t have had to use that faulty blaster!”

 

“But then the other Crystal Gems would have had more to fight against! And you know what, I would have still used that blaster because you can’t fight Yellow Diamond on your own. You would have lost and Steven and Connie would’ve gotten seriously hurt and I **still** would have been damaged." 

 

Over the course of time Peridot had gone over that night several times. She’s concluded that she would have been damaged no matter what. 

 

It made coming to terms with it easier.

 

"But! I!” Jasper had nothing. She groaned in her hands in frustration.

 

Peridot had a smug look on her face. “Just admit I’m right  so we can move on.”

 

“I hate it when you do that.” Another groan. “You and your stupid logic! Fine, you’re right. I blamed myself for nothing.”

 

Another awkward silence.

 

“Um.” Jasper cleared her throat. “Your new form is… interesting. How’d you settle on that?”

 

Peridot shrugged. “The ‘hoodie’ is a practical appearance modifier.”

 

Jasper interrupted. “Hah! Not in battle! That hood is easy for your enemy to grab.”

 

Peridot crossed her arms. “Well, my weapon is long-ranged so ideally I won’t be anywhere near an enemy.”

 

This threw Jasper off. “You made a new blaster?”

 

Peridot had a prideful look on her face. “Nope, I know how to summon my weapon now.”

 

Jasper grinned. “Really? What is it?”

 

“A crossbow.” Peridot replied and then she summoned it. “It’s quite effective.”

 

Jasper took a good look at the weapon and Peridot’s proud expression. She was very happy for the technician.

 

Jasper wanted to give Peridot a friendly and proud quartz-smack but restrained herself. She settled for slapping her own knee with a big smile on her face. “Ha! You never were just an ordinary Peridot!”

 

Peridot smiled and dismissed her weapon. The mood in the room was considerably less heavy now.

 

“You know, I never did let you finish explaining why you look like… that.”

 

Peridot raised an eyebrow. “Wow, you really hate my new form, don’t you?”

 

Jasper made an indifferent noise. “Nah, it’s just weird seeing you out of uniform. Don’t let it bug you. I’ll get used to seeing you like this eventually.”

 

“Hm, alright.” Peridot wasn’t entirely convinced. “These gloves and my boots are meant to resemble my limb enhancers. They do an adequate job of giving me _some_ familiarity back. Heh, and these gloves are pretty cool. I see them a lot in media and have always liked their appearance.”

 

Jasper laughed. “You’re such a TV geek.”

 

Peridot smirked. “You’re not much better.”

 

“So, what’s with your hair then?”

 

Peridot ran her fingers through her hair and looked slightly embarrassed. “To be honest, I didn’t put that much thought into it. I just wanted something that looked different from before.” Peridot had a small smile on her face. “I am pleased with the result however.”

 

Peridot looked Jasper up and down. “Did you not get reduced to a cloud during the Diamond Incident?”

 

“Nah, I’m just too used to coming back in uniform. Besides, I can’t really picture myself in anything else.”

 

Peridot had a big smile on her face. “Perhaps taking you to a clothing store is in order?”

 

“Nope, don’t think so kiddo. I see plenty of clothes on TV and still couldn’t think of anything.”

 

Peridot’s smile was replaced by a small pout. “Well, I do still want to continue your earth-education. I just need to think of something suitable.”

 

Peridot put her hand on her chin in thought.

 

Jasper hid a small sigh. She **really** didn’t care about learning about Earth. But as Peridot’s escort she’s supposed to be by her side. Jasper has been slacking off and needed to make up for it. _Or so she felt._

 

Peridot hopped off the couch and looked over at Jasper. “So, how much do you know about organic life?”

 

* * *

 

Peridot walked on all-fours behind a grasshopper, her gloves did a great job of keeping sharp patches of grass from poking her palms. Jasper walked on her feet befuddled by Peridot’s crawling. She watched as Peridot hunkered down about to pounce. A few moments later she did and clapped her hands around the unsuspecting insect.

 

Peridot giggled at the sensation of the poor bug leaping against her hands. “Jasper, come take a look.”

 

Jasper knelt down in-front of Peridot and put her hands as instructed. The grasshopper was passed to her. Jasper found it jumping against her hands irritating.

 

“That is a 'grasshopper’ it is an insect that consumes grass, crops, and other vegetation.” Peridot started her lecture.

 

While being educated Jasper’s hand felt wet. She made a face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Peridot stopped her lecture.

 

“There’s a wet patch in my hands.”

 

Peridot remembered something she _probably_ should have mentioned. “Ah. Yes. That is a consequence of holding a lot of organic life. Nyeeeeh… It just did what Steven often does in the bathroom.”

 

Jasper quickly opened her hands and the grasshopper jumped away. “Eaugh! Gross!” She wiped her hands on the grass. _Yet another reason to dislike organic life._

 

Peridot tried very hard to suppress her laughter but in the end she couldn’t. “I can’t believe a quartz soldier, a _war hero_ is afraid of getting a little dirty!”

 

Jasper stood intimidatingly in-front of Peridot. “I’m fine with getting dirty. I just have a problem with being covered in organic waste.”

 

As Peridot looked up at Jasper her mind went back to the grey quartz in the jungle. She’s known Jasper for centuries but the jungle was still very fresh on her mind. “Oh. Um ah.”

 

Jasper looked down at Peridot’s haunted expression and she felt horrible. She’s never scared Peridot like this before. She looked so _small_ in this moment.

 

“It’s fine. Just keep it in mind.” Jasper backed off.

 

The two spent the rest of the afternoon together. Peridot kept talking about organic life but was very careful to not hand any bugs over to Jasper who tried to get interested but just couldn’t.

 

* * *

 

“-is gonna be great!”

 

Jasper and Peridot walked in during a conversation. Steven stopped talking the moment he saw them.

 

He ran up to Jasper with a huge grin on his face. “You’re back!” He hugged her leg. “I was starting to get worried you’d never come back!”

 

Jasper patted Steven on the head. “Heh, sorry buddy. I just needed some time to myself.”

 

Steven nodded. “It’s okay. I’m just happy you’re back.”

 

The original Crystal Gems welcomed Jasper back. A conversation filled the kitchen. Everybody catching up with each-other.

 

Steven felt an awkward air between Peridot and Jasper. He thought a moment and got a poster from upstairs. He called the pair over.

 

“Okay, I think you two will love this.” Steven held up a poster advertising a pet show. “Peridot likes animals and Jasper, you like competitions.”

 

Peridot was suspicious. _But_ Steven was right, she does like animals. “Sure, I’ll go.”

 

Jasper wasn’t terribly interested in seeing more organics but she _did_ like competitions. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Steven smiled. His plan was now in motion.

 

* * *

 

The next day Jasper and Peridot met up on the boardwalk. Jasper was surprised about two things. One, Steven wasn’t there and two, Peridot’s hair.

 

First thing’s first. “Where’s Steven?”

 

“He is feeling unwell.” Peridot replied. “Steven insisted we go without him and that we can debrief him when we get back.”

 

That’s that answered, secondly. “What’d you do to yourself this time?”

 

Peridot was confused for a moment. “Ah, this is called a 'ponytail’ no, I don’t know why. I recently allowed Steven to experiment with my follicle arrangement and I liked this configuration. It also saves me having to listen to some clod complain about not being able to see past me.”

 

Peridot pulled a hair-tie out of her pocket. “Would you like to give it a try?”

 

Jasper waved her hand with a snort. “Doubt it’d be able to hold back my hair.”

 

Peridot let out a small chuckle and put it away. “Okay.”

 

As the two made their way to the pet show Jasper noticed Peridot looking more and more uncomfortable. She felt she needed to fix this.

 

“Hey.” Jasper tried her best to not sound intimidating. “Sorry for scaring you yesterday. I uh, really didn’t mean to.”

 

Peridot was caught a bit off guard. “Huh? No. I know that.” She sighed. “That incident had very little to do with you. I was just reminded of a fairly recent event when you stood over me like that. It’s completely illogical I know!”

 

Jasper knelt in-front of a frustrated and upset looking Peridot. “You wanna talk about it?”

 

“I-” Peridot chewed her bottom lip. “…Okay.”

 

She told Jasper all about the grey quartz and the corrupted peridot. How scared she was and how it put things into perspective for her.

 

Jasper had an apologetic look on her face. “I guess I really missed a lot.”

 

“Yeah, you did. But don’t concern yourself with that. You’re back now.” Peridot gave Jasper a small smile. “I do think that overall it was for the best. I have gotten better at defending myself which is a good thing.”

 

Jasper sighed. “I suppose.” Her expression then became puzzled. “So why were you so uncomfortable then? I thought it was because of yesterday.”

 

Peridot shrunk into herself. “It’s tourist season. People are staring at my damage. I hate it.”

 

“You sure it’s that and not the fact you’re tiny and green?” Jasper smirked.

 

“I guess, but I just feel like they’re staring at my arm. I’m being ridiculous I know.” Peridot rubbed the back of her neck. “Maybe it’s because I’m still a bit self-conscious.”

 

Jasper gave Peridot a warm smile. “You really shouldn’t be. Some of my fellow soldiers ended up like you and they walked with their heads held high. They managed to escape from the maw of corruption and were proud of that! Such a thing is unheard of!”

 

“Escaped from the maw of corruption…” Peridot quietly repeated. “I never really thought about it like that.”

 

“Ha, I just made what you said sound cooler, you figured that out on your own.” Jasper stood up. “So. You ready to lecture me about organics?”

 

Peridot smiled at her. “Yes. I apologize for the delay.”

 

Jasper waved it off. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

* * *

 

The two arrived at the pet show. Peridot excitedly looked at all the animals. Dogs, cats, birds, several types of reptiles and even an alligator. They still had time left before the show so Peridot ran off to a large sheepdog that caught her eye. Jasper followed.

 

“Can I pet it?” Peridot asked the owner. After getting the go-ahead she removed her gloves and buried her hands in the fur giggling. “It’s so soft.”

 

After some thorough petting Peridot called up to Jasper. “Look how big it is!” It really didn’t look _that_ big to Jasper. “Jasper, you should pet it.” Peridot stepped aside.

 

Jasper was a bit wary after the grasshopper incident. “Will it get its auhm, waste on me?”

 

The owner thought this was a very odd question then brushed it off with a laugh. “No, he’s pretty well trained.”

 

Jasper hesitantly pet the dog. She actually liked this organic life-form. It was warm and soft. It did slobber a little bit but that wasn’t _so bad._ Jasper gave the dog a very gentle pat on the head then stood up.

 

Peridot was grinning at the sight happy that she finally found something about Earth they both liked that wasn’t TV or Steven.

 

She led Jasper to a cat while talking about dogs and their purpose in society. They both pet the cat a bit before it got cranky.

 

Jasper laughed. “This thing’s like you! Little and grouchy!”

 

Peridot nudged Jasper in the thigh suppressing a laugh. “Whatever, it’s like you! Lacks direction and doesn’t listen to anybody.”

 

“Excuse me?” Jasper said in mock offense. “I am a dog, big and loyal.”

 

They both started to laugh.

 

* * *

 

They rushed to the main event after losing track of time. They took their seats at the front much to the dismay of the poor souls sitting behind Jasper. But nobody said a thing fearing the gigantic warrior. Peridot fidgeted in excitement and in an attempt at channeling her energy she started talking about the history of dog shows gesticulating without caring that her gloves are off, not caring that the person behind her kept sneaking looks at her palm, her jagged remains of nails, and the lines that flow into her sleeve.

 

Jasper was simultaneously interested in the story and proud of Peridot.

 

They watched the show together both picking what pet they want to win. Peridot favoured the giant mastiff mix on the grounds that it’s both “visually appealing” and a working dog. Jasper oddly enough, rooted for a little jack russell terrier because she liked its spunk.

 

In the end the show was won by a fluffy persian cat. Peridot could admit it had its merits but Jasper refused to accept that something so lazy was better than the spunky little dog.

 

* * *

 

On their way back to the temple Peridot pulled out her tape recorder.

 

“I’m making a supplementary log; would you like to contribute to it?”

 

Peridot making that offer was pretty much an honour. Jasper agreed to add what she can.

 

Peridot started recording.

 

“Supplementary log. Date 8 13 3 co-recorded by Jasper”

 

“Um, hi, future Peridot.”

 

_a laugh from Peridot_

 

“Dork. _she cleared her throat_

 

As per Steven’s suggestion we went to the local pet show and encountered many organic lifeforms. I feel that we both enjoyed it.”

 

“I learned that not all organic life is terrible.”

 

_Peridot looked up at Jasper with a raised eyebrow_

 

“What? I thought you talk about what you learned on that thing.”

 

_Peridot continued_

 

“And I finally learned of something that we both like, mammals. Hopefully I can find other things that Jasper likes. But. If I don’t that is alright. Not everyone has to embrace earth-culture as much as I have.

 

_Peridot smiled at Jasper and she returned it_

 

But I do still plan on introducing Jasper to new things.”

 

“As long as it doesn’t pee on me I’m fine.”

 

_Peridot debated erasing that last part but decided against it_

 

“We are about to arrive at the temple.

 

Perido-”

 

“Wait! Just let me say that I’m proud of you for not caring that people stared at your hand. _Peridot glanced at her gloveless hand_ Okay, **now** you can finish.”

 

“Peridot”

 

“and Jasper.”

 

_they spoke simultaneously_

 

“End log.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, Peridot with a ponytail is super cute. I doodled several pictures of it. http://kujo1597.tumblr.com/post/140413534441/i-have-a-problem-i-found-peridot-with-a-ponytail
> 
> I also love the idea of Jasper actually being a big dork. And I gotta blame airandangels who writes Two-Step for putting the idea of Jasper liking dogs in my head. It's just really cute!
> 
> Now onto important business. The final chapter might not go up within the week because I want it to be great and I have basic ideas but that's about it. In the meantime I'll be uploading little scenes into my ficlet compilation. One of which is Lapis and Peridot having a much needed talk. I know this because I have a lot of little scenes written. Those are fun to do so I do them quite a bit.


	9. Joy and Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven told Peridot he was sick when he sent her to the pet show. How is the little guy holding up? He seemed like he had something planned...

Peridot pulled her hair out of its ponytail and fazed her gloves back on. She ran her fingers through her hair to make sure it's all in place.

 

Jasper laughed. "Never seen you so fussed about your looks before."

 

Peridot smirked. "I never had a reason to care before. Besides, I enjoy experimenting and this follicle arrangement lends itself well to that." Peridot laughed with a small blush running across her face. "And during your absence I accumulated a slightly alarming amount of clothes."

 

Jasper raised an eyebrow. “You have a problem.”

 

“Yeah, don’t open the containment unit in the barn. It’s on the the verge of bursting open.”

 

The two shared a laugh and carried on their casual conversation until they reached the temple.

 

* * *

 

An unfamiliar vehicle caught the pair’s eye. Jasper noticed all the footsteps in the sand and protectively walked ahead of Peridot. 

 

They cautiously opened the door and 

 

##  **“SURPRISE!”**

 

Steven threw confetti onto the pair. It stuck in their hair and Jasper started picking it out of her’s.

 

“Steven!” Peridot however, had other priorities. “You’re supposed to be in bed! You’re sick!”

 

Steven laughed. “No, I lied to get you two out of the house so I could surprise you.”

 

“Well it worked.” Peridot pouted and crossed her arms. 

 

Jasper let out a hearty laugh and very lightly patted Steven on the belly with the back of her hand. “Good job kid, you got us.”

 

Peridot was still a bit confused. “Should we still debrief you? Or...”

 

Steven was actually a bit torn. On one hand, they had guests waiting for the party, on the other hand, cute animal stories. He thought very hard and then made his decision. 

 

“You guys have to tell me and Connie about your day!” Steven grabbed Peridot’s hand and led her to the couch. Peridot awkwardly smiled and waved at Priyanka and Pearl as she was led through the kitchen.

 

“Hi,” Connie smiled as they sat down.

 

“Good to see ya again,” Jasper greeted Connie.

 

After they were all settled Jasper and Peridot talked about their day. Jasper was surprisingly animated while talking about the cute animals. Steven said “awww” countless times during the story. And the entire time he was smiling because the other part of his plan worked, Peridot and Jasper’s relationship was repaired, the awkward air completely gone.

 

“So,” Peridot started and looked around at the well decorated room. Balloons everywhere, banners, snacks, a green and blue cake with orange spheres on top of it on the kitchen counter. “What’s going on? I’m currently being reminded of your ‘birthday party’ at the barn.”

 

Steven grinned. “We’re celebrating it being one whole year since you guys and Lapis became Crystal Gems!”

 

Jasper crossed her arms. “That’s it? You did a good job but a year’s hardly any time at all. One thousand, maybe.”

 

“A thousand?” Steven, Connie, and Peridot shouted.

 

Jasper burst out laughing. “When you’ve been around as long as me that’s still nothing.”

 

Steven looked over at Peridot. “So why did you yell?”

 

“Well, I haven’t even existed for that long.” Peridot looked embarrassed. “Even just one year isn’t wholly insignificant feeling for me.”

 

Jasper smirked. “Give it time.”

 

Peridot took another look around. “So where’s Lazuli? This is to celebrate her too.”

 

“She’s in the restroom,” Connie replied.

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on the washroom door.

 

"Lazuli, it's Peridot."

 

Lapis let her in.

 

"You do realize you're the only one who calls me 'Lazuli,' right?"

 

"Yes, but it's customary to introduce oneself when asking to enter a locked room."

 

Lapis sat down next to the tub and Peridot sat on its edge.

 

A silence stretched between them.

 

"So what are you doing in here?" Peridot broke the silence.

 

"I don't like crowds."

 

Peridot let out a small laugh. "I wouldn't exactly call that a crowd."

 

Lapis pulled her knees to her chest and mumbled something.

 

Peridot grew concerned by the lack of their usual back-and-forth. "Or is there another reason?"

 

"I'm not a Crystal Gem." Lapis mumbled just loud enough for Peridot to hear.

 

The pieces fell into place, the lack of temple visits, the lack of a star. "Ah. Well, for what it's worth, I think Steven just calls his 'family' in general 'the Crystal Gems.' I don't fully understand it myself but while observing human fa-"

 

"Okay, I get it." Lapis interrupted Peridot. "Steven calls me a 'Crystal Gem' because he thinks of me as family."

 

Peridot smiled. "Exactly." She stood up and offered her hand to Lapis. "So, you ready to celebrate being a part of a group of defective clods who care deeply about one-another?"

 

Lapis took the offered hand and stood up with a smirk. "I'm the only one who isn't defective."

 

"Keep telling yourself that." Peridot returned the smirk.

 

The pair exited the washroom. Steven ran up to Lapis and brought her over to Connie and Jasper. Peridot watched the three talk and decided she should be social too.

 

Naturally, Peridot decided to track down Amethyst. She spotted her picking out music with Garnet and Greg.

 

"Yo Peri." Amethyst grinned.

 

"Amethyst, Garnet, Greg." Peridot nodded at them in turn.

 

"Would you like to help us pick some music?" Greg asked.

 

Peridot started going through the records.

 

"You won't find your usual music in here." Amethyst said and leaned on Peridot's shoulder.

 

Greg rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, there's a lot in here. What're you into?"

 

"Nerd music," immediately slipped out of Amethyst's mouth.

 

Peridot elbowed her in the side. "Oh, you know. A variety of things, techno, house, dubstep, electronica, and yes, the occasional video game soundtrack."

 

Greg hummed in thought. "Yeah, I'm not sure I have any of that on vinyl."

 

"Shame."

 

The four dug through the records and made conversation. They picked out a wide variety of music to play later that night.

 

* * *

 

Steven came running up to them. "It's time for cake!"

 

He went bounding to the kitchen with a small group following him.

 

Pearl sliced open the cake and Priyanka eyed it with suspicion. 

 

She raised an eyebrow. "What kind of cake is that?"

 

"Steven made a vanilla and snack puff cake just for this occasion." Pearl replied with a hint of motherly pride. She turned to Steven. "And he did a lovely job of decorating it too."

 

Steven grinned.

 

Connie asked her mom for permission to eat some cake and smiled when she got it.

 

Pearl gave a slice of cake to Steven, Connie, Greg, and Amethyst. After some consideration Peridot grabbed a small slice for herself. She sat down with Priyanka, Pearl, Amethyst, and Jasper.

 

She took a bite of the very sweet cake and then hit a cheesy and salty patch and then sweetness again. She made a face and then took another bite. She found that one more palatable but still a bit unpleasant.

 

"Stop eating it if you don't like it," Jasper pinched her gem. "Concoctions like that are why I refuse to eat."

 

Pearl laughed. "That and the feeling of digestion."

 

"I still find Gem physiology highly fascinating." Priyanka said trying not to stare at the unique sight that is Peridot and Amethyst eating. One, terribly messy and smacking her lips, the other neat and clean, pulling back her lips before each bite revealing teeth that would be intimidating in any other mouth.

 

"If you have any questions feel free to ask me, I'm an expert." Peridot proudly chimed in and then took another bite of cake.

 

This piqued Priyanka's interest. "I may have to take you up on that offer."

 

* * *

 

After much conversation and cake the dance floor was open. Steven and Connie paired up and so did Peridot and Amethyst. Lapis danced on her own and so did Pearl and Garnet.

 

"So Peri, how're you liking tonight?"

 

It took a second for Peridot to parse the question. "I'm having a great time."

 

"That's great." Amethyst smiled and danced closer to Peridot. "How about we make it greater?"

 

"Absolutely." Peridot did her own dorky little dance next to Amethyst.

 

Amethyst’s hands ended up on Peridot’s hips as they moved in sync to the music. Peridot put her hands on Amethyst’s shoulders. They looked into each-other’s  eyes and smiled.

 

Their gems started to glow.

 

Amethyst’s smile grew wider and she gazed deeper into Peridot’s eyes.

 

Which were oddly filled with fear. Amethyst’s smile faded just before Peridot shoved her back and ran out onto the beach.

 

All Amethyst heard before Peridot left was “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

 

* * *

 

Amethyst joined Peridot on the beach.

 

“Hey Peri, what’s wrong?”

 

“Sorry, I just don’t want to fuse right now.”

 

Amethyst put her hand on Peridot’s shoulder. “Hey it’s okay, some other time. Heh, that was kind of in-front of a lot of people.”

 

Peridot shrank into herself. “What if there is no ‘other time?’ What if I never want to fuse again?”

 

Amethyst shrugged. “That’s fine too. It’s your body.” Her expression turned thoughtful. “Is it... because of something I did? It's... been a long time.”

 

This took Peridot aback. "Stars no! It has absolutely nothing to do with anything you did." Peridot frowned. “I’m worried I’ll damage you if we fuse.”

 

“Nah, won’t happen. Look I didn’t go to ‘gem school’ or whatever like you did so I don’t know exactly how it all works but our bodies are real good at separating. I mean, I never walked away with Pearl’s nose or Garnet’s arms.”

 

“But this is different.”

 

Amethyst shrugged. “I don’t really see how. You make it sound like our bodies are pretty set in stone.” Amethyst resisted the urge to laugh at the unintentional pun. “Enh, besides, would being ‘damaged’ really be that bad? I’d look tough with a cool scar like you’ve got.”

 

“But then you wouldn’t be able to fuse, and your very appealing form would be tarnished because of me, and-”

 

Amethyst decided to stop Peridot before she could get even more worked up. “Would you feel better if we asked Garnet if it’d be okay?”

 

Peridot nodded.

 

“Good.” Amethyst put her arm around Peridot’s shoulders. “You wanna sit here a bit longer?”

 

Peridot shook her head and took in a breath to compose herself. “No, if we stay out here much longer everybody might worry.”

 

“That ship already sailed Peri.”

 

“Yeah, I guess it did.” Peridot stood up and Amethyst followed suit. 

 

Amethyst grabbed Peridot’s hand then kissed her forehead causing her to giggle. “Don’t sweat it, we’ll figure things out.”

 

Peridot planted a kiss of her own on Amethyst’s nose. “You’re right.” She smirked. “We always find a way.”

 

Amethyst laughed. “Nerd.”

 

The two started to share a laugh but were interrupted by something large crashing onto the beach.

 

The pair turned around at the horrible roaring noise coming out of a grey corrupted Gem that resembled a boar crossed with a rhino. It stomped towards them.

 

"Oh stars!" Peridot shouted before backing off from the monster. She summoned her weapon. "Should I tell everybody about this?"

 

Amethyst wrapped her whip around its front legs. It attempted to snap its constraints. "I'd be shocked if they didn't hear this thing." She pulled her whip. "Hey, see if you can nail this thing in the eyes."

 

"Will do." Peridot fired her crossbow and hit the beast in the eye.

 

The made it angry and due to the placement of its eyes it now had a very large blindspot. It roared and managed to snap the whip sending Amethyst flying back.

 

The rest of the team ran up and summoned their weapons.

 

"That corrupted Gem is currently blind on its left side." Peridot quickly filled them in.

 

"That's not good," Jasper stated. "I've fought one of these things before and when I blinded it it went berserk. Beach City is nearby and the temple is full of civilians." Jasper turned to Peridot and Amethyst. "Normally blinding an enemy's smart but not this time."

 

Garnet considered their options.

 

"Look, these things hit like a, well, jasper."

 

"So we need to hit it big and hard." Garnet considered the risks. "Pearl and Jasper try to hold it back. Peridot and Lapis, help from a distance." Garnet turned to Amethyst. "Sugilite is our best chance."

 

Amethyst looked over at Peridot.

 

"You and Garnet fusing is necessary, don't let my apprehension stop you."

 

_The needs of the many far outweigh the needs of the few_ is a part of Homeworld conditioning Peridot hasn't shaken.

 

Amethyst felt a bit guilty but fused anyway.

 

As Sugilite stomped up to do battle with the corrupted Gem; Jasper took over as leader. The attacks were focused on keeping the corrupted Gem near the ocean, as far away from town and the temple as possible.

 

The corrupted Gem's armour plating repelled direct attacks but it was vulnerable between the hardened layers. It swatted Pearl back with its horn. Lapis pinned it down with a large hand made of water and Sugilite hit it with a screw-punch. Peridot couldn't look away from Sugilite.

 

"Peridot! Side!"

 

"Huh? What?" Jasper's order snapped Peridot out of her trance. "Uh. **Understood!** "

 

Peridot fired a bolt which hit the corrupted Gem, it roared and reeled in pain giving Sugilite an opportunity to flip it and expose its vulnerable underbelly.

 

"Seriously?" Lapis raised an eyebrow at the slight blush on Peridot's cheeks.

 

Pearl stabbed the weak spot with her spear as Sugilite, Jasper, and Lapis held the beast down. It burst into a grey cloud and Pearl bubbled the grey quartz gem. Sugilite unfused almost immediately.

 

Jasper and Amethyst ran up to Peridot.

 

"Good job Peridot!" Jasper was completely overcome with how proud she was of Peridot and without thinking patted her on the back so hard she fell on her face. "Oh no! Sorry!"

 

Peridot stayed facedown on the beach. Just when Jasper and Amethyst started to become very concerned she started to laugh.

 

She picked herself up still giggling. "I can't believe _that_ is what made you break your vow."

 

"I know I'm sorry."

 

Peridot smiled at Jasper. "I'm happy you finally broke it; the lengths you went to in order to avoid touching me were starting to get ridiculous. I appreciated it but as I started to get more used to being touched I started getting annoyed by it."

 

"You could have told me." Jasper crossed her arms.

 

Peridot fought the urge to smirk. "I know but to be honest I was also fascinated by your behaviour. A quartz's loyalty runs even deeper than I imagined."

 

Jasper had an angry expression on her face as she reached out to Peridot. "Now that my vow's broken I can do **this.** "

 

Peridot shut her eyes and braced herself.

 

"Oh great, _now_ I've done it," she thought.

 

Peridot felt Jasper-sized hands under her arms, weightlessness, and then a squeeze around her torso. She heard Amethyst chuckle.

 

She squeaked and opened her eyes to see Jasper with a smile on her face.

 

"It's good to see ya!"

 

Peridot stuttered and spluttered.

 

Jasper laughed. "You didn't actually think I'd hurt you, did ya? My old soldier friends would greet eachother like that and **you're** officially a soldier now."

 

Jasper placed a still stunned Peridot back onto the beach.

 

Amethyst while still chuckling wrapped an arm around Peridot. "Geeze Peri, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you never got a hug before."

 

"I... I-uh, um, never from a" she quickly kept 'normal quartz' from slipping out "a jasper before. That was... unexpected." A small smile reached her lips. "Nice though."

 

The Crystal Gems gathered up and then went back into the house.

 

* * *

 

It was very late. The party had ended and all the guests went home. Amethyst and Peridot were cuddled on the couch.

 

"Hey Peri?" Peridot made a noise of acknowledgement. "Are you really okay with me fusing into Sugilite so soon after you told me you might not want to fuse again?"

 

"Yes, of course. You enjoy fusing, don't let me take that away from you, it was also a sound tactic." Peridot's cheeks turned blue. "And" she cleared her throat "it did help that Sugilite is... appealing to look at."

 

Amethyst nearly burst out laughing but remembered Steven being sound asleep. "Oh so _you're_ into loud purple girls."

 

Peridot quirked an eyebrow. "Have you seen my girlfriend?"

 

Amethyst burst put laughing, she stopped faster than usual with some help from Peridot holding back her own giggles and shushing her.

 

Amethyst squeezed Peridot tighter and kissed her on the gem. "I guess I should let you record your log; you're running late."

 

Peridot made a thoughtful noise. "Would you like to record one with me tonight?"

 

"Sure, what do I do?"

 

Peridot smiled. "Just contribute as you see fit."

 

Peridot started recording.

 

"Log date 8 13 _the clock turned to midnight_ correction, 14 3 co-recorded by Amethyst."

 

"Yo."

 

"Steven threw a party yesterday in order to celebrate it being one earth-year since Lazuli, Jasper, and myself became Crystal Gems.

 

Stars, has it been a year already?"

 

"Yeah, hard to believe just over a year ago we were enemies."

 

_Peridot decided to go off-script. She gazed into Amethyst's eyes_

 

"And then we became friends through a mutual liking of jokes and eventually we became so much more.

 

_Peridot put her forehead against Amethyst's_

 

I couldn't be happier."

 

_Amethyst wrapped her arms around Peridot's neck._

 

"Me neither."

 

"And on that subject.

 

_back to professionalism_

 

Tonight I realized just how apprehensive I am about fusing in my current state.

 

_Amethyst squeezed Peridot's right hand, something she sub-consciously started doing whenever she thought Peridot was feeling self-conscious about her burns_

 

I plan on speaking to Garnet about the matter. I really hope she tells me it'll be fine. I would like to form Turquoise again."

 

"Yeah me too, she's fun."

 

_Peridot smiled_

 

"Indeed.

 

_Peridot took a short breath_

 

I am also curious about how my damage would manifest in a fusion. Would she simply have a damaged arm or would it migrate elsewhere?

 

I hope to find out some day."

 

_Amethyst kissed the knuckles on the hand she was holding_

 

"And it's totally okay if you don't; we don't need to fuse."

 

"I know, there are other ways to show affection.

 

_Peridot smirked_

 

Peridot."

 

"Oh! And Amethyst."

 

"End log."

 

Peridot put down her tape recorder.

 

"Now, how about we show affection without fusing?"

 

Amethyst giggled and lied down, Peridot crawled ontop of her.

 

_clink_

 

Their gems touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, holy crap. I can't believe I'm done this story already. I would really like to thank the readers of Normality. There are so many more people who read this than I ever expected, and far more people than I ever dreamed liked this little gay space rock love fest with an explosion. It just amazes me; you guys are great. I just wish I got the final chapter up a lot faster but various things happened such as lack of sleep which made writing this take a while. I really hope you think it was worth the wait. I know how much a bad ending can sour a story. (Oh, and don't worry, nothing bad happened to me or anybody I know.)
> 
> As for Turquoise, well, I started writing something involving her and wanted to post it at the same time as the final chapter of Normality as kind of an apology for Amethyst and Peridot almost fusing. But I got a bit too into it and it ended up being as long as a full chapter for this and I didn't want to push back the final chapter any more than I already had. So Turquoise's story will be posted at a later date.
> 
> And again, thank you so much for reading this to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter ended up being pretty short, but they will get longer from here.
> 
> This is my first time writing something substantial pretty much ever. I wrote a lot about ten years ago but to be completely honest it was all dialogue with no plot.
> 
> This is a story I've had in mind for several months now and I decided to write it up and post it. I've given out snippets to later parts on my Tumblr(Kujo1597) in various posts but I felt it would be best if I just told the whole story in one place.
> 
> I follow the tag "SU Normality" on Tumblr.
> 
> If you want to read about my working on this check the tag "Adventures in Writing"


End file.
